ASG Secretos
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Los secretos de Familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a quienes involucra...
1. Secretos

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡NUEVO FIC! ¡SECUELA DE A.S.G.! ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**.**

**TITULO:** A.S.G Secretos

**RESUMEN:** Los secretos de Familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a quienes involucra...

**CLASIFICACIÓN****:** +18 años

**CATEGORÍA****:** Naruto

**GENERO:** BL, Drama, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Muerte de personaje, Asesinato, Incesto.

* * *

**SECRETOS**

* * *

Sabaku No Gaara es el psicólogo más cotizado del mundo y su despacho es el lugar más importante, es en donde se revelan y guardan grandes secretos de las vidas de las personas de gran importancia en el mundo de la política, los espectáculos, entre otros; todos cargos valiosos dentro del país. Secretos tan íntimos y reprochables que podrían poner a sus dueños en muy mal concepto ante la sociedad.

El profesionista buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio el expediente del siguiente paciente, que no tardaría tanto para comenzar con la sesión del día. Al encontrar la documentación la tomo y volvió a cerrar con llave aquel cajón. Abrió el folder, empezando a leer algunas de las notas que había iniciado a escribir con anterioridad, recordaba perfectamente como aquel chico había llegado con él hacía unos meses atrás.

.

Después de mucho tiempo y de intercambia simples correos por precaución, al fin había logrado la oportunidad que había tanto anhelado, tras recibir la carta de su mejor amigo y un boleto de avión. Hacía años que Naruto se había marchado y eran pocas noticias que tenia de él o de Madara y sus queridos sobrinos no sanguíneos, todo fuera por protegerles de la familia Uzumaki y los Uchiha, que aun tras años aun no les perdonaban su pecado moralista.

Y ahora, no solo sabía que se encontraba bien y feliz con una gran familia, sino que también el rubio le había pedido que fuera a visitarle, dándole de manera confidencial y solo para él la dirección donde residía actualmente con su familia. Resultando ser Suecia. No dudo mucho para ir a aquel encuentro después de asegurar algunos asuntos en Japón, llego al aeropuerto del país europeo sin problemas y sin levantar sospechas a la familia de los implicados en Japón, quienes le vigilaban seguros de que su gran amistad de infancia, les mantenía en contacto. No se equivocaban, pero nunca les dio ni daría una pista que lograran usar para localizar a su amigo, incluso esa carta que le envió con el boleto fue quemada tras leerla.

Aún recuerda que sonrió de gran manera al ver en la sala de desembarque a su viejo amigo, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz al ser recibido con un gran abrazo de su escandaloso conocido y de su tierna compañía. Después de años, al fin volvía a ver a su pequeño sobrino; el primogénito de su mejor amigo, el pequeño -ahora no tanto con sus 13 años- Tadashi le sonrió no más verlo, abrazándolo incluso después de su amigo. Después de años, al fin pudo tocar a la pequeña Ino y no solo contemplarla en fotografías, la dulce hija del matrimonio era hermosa con los rasgos de su hermano rubio. Se sorprendió gratamente con los gemelos y últimos hijos de su amigo, los pequeños Indra y Ashura, quienes tenían mayor parecido con su padre varón.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la casa del rubio padre escucho atentamente a su ahijado sobre su vida, así como a la pequeña Ino que no tardo en tomarle cariño, los más pequeños fueron los que más desconfiaron de él, siendo igual de celosos con su padre doncel como lo era Madara, todo indicaba que no confiaban en los varones con excepción de su padre para que estuvieran cerca de su familia. Al llegar a la casa de Naruto y su familia, no le sorprendió tanto notar que a pesar de que Madara había logrado levantar una empresa de arquitectura bastante importante en el país, su amigo prefería un hogar modesto, en una tranquila localidad.

Una vez a solas cuando los niños se dispusieron a hacer sus actividades diarias, los amigos al fin pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. El dulce rubio le había preguntado sobre su vida a detalle, y él no dudo en complacerlo, no omitiendo nada y expresándole sin dudar la gran falta que le hacía. Para aligerar la situación después de contarle sobre su situación actual, él aprovecho para preguntar sobre su esposo y este le contesto con orgullo lo sobresaliente que era Madara, habiendo conseguido trabajo como arquitecto y abriendo su propio despacho, alejándose de todo lo que tuviera que ver con administración de empresas y siguiendo su sueño, también le pregunto sobre su vida, siendo evidente que su amigo era feliz actualmente cuidando de sus hijos, habiendo tomado unos años de vacaciones -privilegio que gozaba al ser el asistente de su esposo en el despacho- para criar a sus hijos menores.

Realmente le hizo feliz ver que su amigo se encontraba bien, siendo aún el doncel sonriente y escandaloso que conocía. Al regreso de Madara del trabajo disfruto de intercambiar puntos de vista con él y en ausencia del doncel -que preparaba la cena- le contó la situación en Japón referentes a sus familias; todo parecía indicarle que para los Uchiha les eran indiferentes mientras no se reviviera el escándalo ya olvidado, caso contrario con los Namikaze, que aun esperaban encontrarles, Minato era bastante obstinado cuando quería.

La semana que paso junto a la familia había sido de lo mejor, hacía tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien y libre de pesares, sintiéndose comprendido y apoyado. Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, pues de ese viaje gano un nuevo paciente, un nuevo amigo que Naruto tenía en aquel país y a quien le tenía incluso la suficiente confianza para haberle revelado la razón de su huida de Japón; Yuki Sasuke, un joven doncel de pelo azabache y ojos negros, piel blanca y una personalidad irritante en su opinión, pero sabía que no era un chico malo, solo era bastante desconfiado.

Lo conoció al segundo día de su visita, el doncel había llegado junto a Naruto -en un viaje al supermercado que hizo el rubio- y se desplazó como si la casa fuera propia, siendo recibido por los niños como un tío. Todo fue curioso para él, sobre todo cuando después de la presentación el doncel azabache se entretuvo con los pequeños, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación que tenían Naruto y él de vez en cuando.

Sasuke trataba muy bien a los pequeños, con Madara tenía un mutuo respeto casi siempre silencioso y con Naruto era una amistad de perro y gato, pero podía ver claramente el cariño que se tenían, razón por la que acepto el pedido de Naruto dos días antes de marcharse; viajar de regreso con el doncel azabache y ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar a su pareja, la cual había resultado que vivía en Japón y que tuvo que dejar al doncel en Suecia pues solo había ido de vacaciones al país durante dos meses.

Para no levantar sospechas a quienes le vigilaban acordaron que Sasuke seria su paciente, detalle que incluso resulto beneficioso pues al parecer el doncel era bastante antisocial, encerrándose en un círculo muy pequeño de amigos que giraba alrededor del rubio y su familia, así como de otra chica de nombre Hinata, la cual trabaja en un despacho de abogados en Japón y que era una firma de abogados socia del bufete en el que trabajaba Sasuke, una amistad a través de la computadora.

Además de ser un apoyo para el azabache, quien no tenía muy buena relación con su familia; una madre ausente trabajando todo el día e importándole poco lo que haga su único hijo y su padre del mismo modo, pero trabajando casi todo el año en el extranjero, recibiendo escasas visitas del varón, o al menos esa había sido su situación siete años atrás, actualmente Sasuke se había mudado a ese país por capricho de su madre despechada por ser abandonada por su padre. Fue de ese modo que tras un año de residir en ese lugar Naruto conoció a Sasuke, frecuentándose por asuntos del trabajo cuando el matrimonio comenzaba a realizar los trámites legales para su negocio.

Fue de ese modo que la semana termino y él debió volver a Japón junto a un doncel al que apenas y conocía, pero al que debía ayudar por petición de su mejor amigo. Debía apoyarlo emocionalmente, así como a adaptarse al nuevo país, darle alojamiento mientras encontraba un departamento -que solo tardaron en encontrar 5 días-, ayudarle a encontrar a su novio, entre otras cosas, en lo único que no le ayudo, fue en encontrar trabajo, ya que el doncel solo pidió su transferencia a la filial de Japón.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Alzo la mirada cuando la puerta de su consultorio fue abierta sin aviso, dejando entrar a su paciente más reciente. Frunció levemente el ceño, la cabellera negra del chico se encontraba desordenada y se veía más pálido de lo normal, preocupándole bastante al ser ya de por sí de piel bastante clara, sin ignorar sus ojos ónix mostraban nerviosismo. Sin intercambiar palabras, el doncel se sentó en el diván en silencio y con la mente en otro lugar.

Gaara ya se había acostumbrado a su interacción, por lo que aguardo a que fuera el doncel el primero en hablar, en la mayoría de las sesiones Sasuke prefería permanecer en silencio y él respetaba eso, pues su relación doctor-paciente no había iniciado precisamente por petición del azabache sino como una pantalla. Lo poco que habían hablado era sobre la familia del doncel y el cómo se sentía con respecto a la soledad en la que vivió aun con sus padres, hasta que al fin se sintió feliz y comprendido por Naruto y su familia, así como con su pareja.

Regreso su vista al documento, como psicólogo tenía gran paciencia, no estaba ahí para forzar a sus pacientes a hablar, sino que estaba para escucharlos cuando ellos estuvieran dispuesto a contar sus preocupaciones, miedos e incertidumbres, así como sus alegrías, ilusiones y deseos. Él estaba ahí para que ellos se desahogaran y poder aconsejarlos en algunos casos, así como animarlos a seguir adelante, más no involucrarse en sus vidas de forma directa pues debía dejar que fueran sus pacientes quienes dieran el siguiente paso solos. Es lo único que podía hacer por ellos, escucharlos y apoyarlos silenciosamente, y Sasuke no era la excepción.

Continúo leyendo los papeles fingiendo ignorar, al contrario, pero observándolo en secreto; le notaba ansioso, sumergido en su mente intentando seguramente ordenar sus pensamientos, algo muy grande debió pasarle, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo y que hicieran retroceder la actitud del doncel, quien le había prometido ser un poco más sociable. Sin sorpresa, el azabache tenía problemas depresivos, los cuales se dieron al no tener atención de ninguno de sus padres y por estar todo el tiempo en casa solo, sin amigos pues su personalidad chocaba mucho con las demás personas a su alrededor y su gran inteligencia lo orillaron a considerar a casi todos como estúpidos, lo que provocaba que siempre se metiera en problemas. Justo cuando repasaba el medicamento que el doctor le receto para poder conciliar el sueño, Gaara se vio interrumpido por el doncel.

— Lo encontré.

El psicólogo alzo la mirada ante el leve murmullo que pudo escuchar gracias al silencio de la habitación. Cerro la carpeta para poner atención. El doncel se recargo en el respaldar del sillón, intentando relajarse.

— Lo encontré, pero no tuve el valor de hablarle. —Continuo el oji-ónix mirando el techo. — Iba saliendo de una limosina en compañía de familiares o eso creo... tenían facciones idénticas.

— Pero lo has encontrado. —Hablo mirando minuciosamente al doncel, ahora entendida porque se veía tan intranquilo.

— Si... ¿eso es bueno? —Cuestiono al no saber cómo sentirse aun cuando lo medito desde que llego.

— Tu eres quien decide eso. —Respondió el pelirrojo y el contrario solo asintió, mirando nuevamente el techo.

Sasuke realmente agradecía que Gaara fuera tan respetuoso, no inmiscuyéndose en su vida como otros psicólogos -a los que había acudido antes- que querían regir su vida, imponerle un estilo de vida diferente de golpe.

— Ahora que lo he vuelto a ver...—Sasuke busco las palabras adecuadas, quería encontrar el sentido a su contradicción. — No sé qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto ocultando perfectamente su curiosidad, después de todo encontrar a ese hombre era el motivo de su viaje al país oriental. — ¿No venias a buscarlo? ¿No buscaba una continuidad de lo que quedó inconcluso?

— Ya lo encontré...—respondió el azabache inseguro, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

— ¿Y solo querías verlo?

— Si. —Contesto tranquilamente, después guardo silencio por algunos segundos. — Pero también quiero hablar con él... vine a estar con él... Vine a este país por él.

Después de aquellas palabras ninguno dijo más, terminando la sesión nuevamente en silencio.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Se tallo los ojos y dio un bostezo, se encontraba cansado, pero aún tenía un largo día de trabajo. Miro el reloj de pared, pronto Sasuke llegaría para una nueva sesión y tenía curiosidad de si en esta ocasión si hablaría, desde el día en que encontró a su pareja este no había vuelto hablar en las sesiones. Al parecer aun no reunía la valentía para buscarle a pesar de que ya sabía dónde encontrarle.

La puerta fue abierta, por lo que sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez a la entrada. El azabache entro con velocidad dirigiéndose directamente al sofá de siempre en donde se recostó. El doncel no dijo nada, pero como psicólogo con experiencia sabía que ese día el oji-ónix hablaría en esta ocasión y que solo esperaba que se acercara. Razón por la que dejo el asiento detrás de su escritorio para dirigirse al sillón que estaba enfrente del doncel. En cuanto tomo asiento el contrario empezó hablar.

— Por fin me acerque. —Hablo con tranquilidad, como si buscara creerse esa realidad. — Salí de trabajar más temprano de lo normal y tuve el impulso de acercarme a su trabajo, mi intención nunca fue hablarle... pero... pero sin notarlo me acerque a él en cuanto lo note saliendo del edificio y cuando él me vio se sorprendió.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— Estaba por fingir también sorpresa cuando él inmediatamente me sonrió y abrazo, haciéndome preguntas sobre que estaba haciendo ahí. —Se abrazo a sí mismo, recordando la sensación del abrazo de su pareja. — Se despidió de la persona con la que estaba y me invito a una cafetería cercana para hablar...—se levantó para caminar alrededor del pelirrojo, incapaz de quedarse quieto de la emoción que sentía, pero sin saber cómo expresarlo. — Hablamos de muchas cosas, especialmente que hago aquí en Japón.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —sado, después de todo Sasuke era bastante orgulloso.

El azabache se mordió el interior de su mejilla, escondiendo su rostro del psicólogo para que no viera su sonrojo, asintiendo con una sonrisa a espaldas del contrario. Estaba realmente feliz, no había pensado llegar a ese punto cuando se dejó llevar por Naruto que le insistió a buscar a quien era su pareja.

— Fue vergonzoso cuando sonrió. No sé ni de donde salió el valor para confesarle que vergonzosamente vine a buscarlo.

— ¿Te dijo como se sentía por ello?

— Me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras me decía lo feliz que le hacía que viniera por él. También se disculpó por haberme dejado sin una manera de contactarlo, pero que había tenido prisa para regresar a Japón para no levantar sospechas a sus familiares de que estaba en Suecia.

— ¿Su familia? ¿Sospechas?

El doncel miro a su psicólogo confundido, recibiendo la misma confusión de parte del pelirrojo. Hizo memoria sobre todo lo que hasta ese momento le había dicho, encontrando el fallo en la comunicación.

— Pensé que Naruto te lo había dicho.

— ¿Naruto? —Pelirrojo frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido. — Que tiene que ver Naruto con que tu novio oculte cosas de su... Oh... Entonces siempre tuviste forma de encontrarle...

— Si, pero tampoco era como si pudiera acercarme como si nada. Su familia podría hacer preguntas sobre cómo nos conocimos.

El profesional asintió de acuerdo, entendiendo ahora todo el asunto. Anoto unas cuantas cosas en su block y retomo la charla.

— ¿Estás feliz de por fin poder hacer contacto con él? —El doncel asintió.

Sasuke miro hacia la ventana pensando si continuar o no, tenía cosas que decir, pero aún le era extraño hablarle sobre sus problemas a alguien más, especialmente a un psicólogo como lo era él oji-marina, a quien podría considerar un amigo, pero su trato era realmente superficial.

Sabía que estaba haciendo todo eso como un favor por Naruto, aunque el pelirrojo le hizo saber con anterioridad que también lo hacía porque quería y quería que se llevaran bien. Y hasta el momento el varón no había hecho ningún intento de curiosear en su vida, no le cuestionaba nada ni le reprochaba sus acciones, esperaba paciente a que él se animara a hablar y dijera lo que quisiera decir. No era una relación forzada la que tenían y se sentía a gusto con él. Suspiro.

— Bastante. —Acepto, regresando a su lugar frente, al contrario. — Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas. Entre ellas me pregunto por el lugar donde me estaba quedando y por cuanto tiempo planeaba quedarme en el país.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?

— Que un amigo me había ayudado a buscar un departamento cerca de la plaza...—intercambiaron una leve sonrisa ante la mención de su relación— Y que realmente no tenía planeado regresar a Suecia, que había venido a estar con él si lo encontraba...—sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, avergonzado de haber dicho eso en voz alta de nuevo. Tosió un poco para quitarse el bochorno y continuar hablando. — Pero que también había tenido la transferencia en el trabajo cuando me ascendieron. Sonrió aún más por eso, incluso se rio...

— Supongo que no se creyó que realmente vinieras por tu trabajo.

— Yo también lo creo. —Suspiro derrotado.

Sasuke comenzó a jugar con sus manos, bastante nervioso. Al notarlo Gaara espero a que continuaran, pero le notaba indeciso, intento no presionarlo, pero se notaba que el azabache deseaba decirlo, pero no encontraba como, para ayudarle le pregunto tranquilamente, fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Quedaron de verse mañana o algo así?

— Me... me pidió que me mudara con él. —Confeso al fin el doncel, mirando directamente al varón en busca de una respuesta. — Dijo que si ya había viajado hasta aquí para estar a su lado y que si ambos nos queríamos no había motivo para posponer ese paso...

— ¿No quieres? —Pregunto mirando la expresión del doncel que de forma inconsciente hacia muecas. — ¿O es que sientes que es muy repentino?

Gaara comprendía que tal vez para el azabache, quien era bastante reservado y le gustaba tener su espacio personal le fuera difícil aceptar una propuesta así.

— Me tomo por sorpresa. —Admitió. — Y claro que pienso que es muy repentino.

— Entonces, ¿te negaste? ¿O le dijiste que lo pensarías?

El pelirrojo se levantó sin parecer brusco, dirigiéndose a un mueble cercano en donde tenía una cafetera, sirviendo dos tazas, una para el doncel y la otra para él, dándole tiempo a su paciente para continuar la charla.

— Es cierto que vine desde otro país para verlo, —continuo el doncel, mirando como el pelirrojo servía la bebida— sin embargo, jamás he vivido con nadie que no sea mi madre y a ella apenas le veía el rostro. He vivido solo por mucho tiempo...

— Vivir solo hasta ahora no impide que puedas vivir con alguien en algún momento. —Le indico el oji-marina regresando y entregándole la taza al azabache, quien agradeció.

— Lo sé. —Tomo un sorbo— Pero... Solo estuvimos un mes juntos en Suecia en una relación.

— ¿Creí que habían sido dos?

No es que hiciera mucha diferencia en realidad, pero Gaara quería aclarar ese punto, después de todo, el tiempo era algo importante para sus pacientes y él debía tomarlo en consideración.

— Él estuvo dos meses en Suecia, pero en realidad nuestra relación solo duro un mes. —Aclaro el azabache. — Las primeras semanas apenas nos conocíamos y realmente yo no lo trataba... incluso nuestra relación se dio muy rápido... Si lo pienso detenidamente y con la mente fría, es estúpido que haya venido hasta Japón por un hombre que apenas conocí y que me dijo palabras bonitas. —Bufo, considerándose un estúpido ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

El varón pelirrojo sonrió de lado, tomando café al tomar asiento y leer sus anotaciones, debía corregir ese punto. Ingenuamente había asumido que durante esos dos meses habían tenido una relación, pero ahora aceptaba que Sasuke no hubiera salido inmediatamente con aquel varón, primero debieron conocerse.

— Con sentido común ese es un pensamiento correcto, pero con los sentimientos el sentido común no existe...

Como psicólogo, sabía que no siempre lo que era común para todos era lo correcto y que, en ocasiones, era ese mismo sentido el que lastimaba a sus pacientes, haciéndolos sentir extraños entre los suyos e incomprendidos, aislándolos por simplemente ver la vida de diferente manera. No siempre lo poco común era malo.

—...Te lo dice alguien que ha escuchado millones de historias.

El doncel sonrió levemente ante la respuesta, sintiéndose comprendido de nuevo por su doctor.

— Entonces, ¿no crees que me enamore muy rápido?

— ¿Conoces sobre _"el amor a primera vista"_?

— Nunca me ha pasado.

— A mí tampoco. —Le confeso juguetón. — Pero que ni tu ni yo lo viviéramos, no significa que no existe. A lo largo de mi carrera he conocido a muchos que dicen enamorarse a primera vista, algunos son verdaderos, pero otros no. Incluso Naruto es uno de ellos...

— Oh, sí, he oído eso. —Acepto Sasuke, recordando la cara de tonto enamorado de su amigo rubio cuando le conto lo que fue conocer a Madara.

— Bueno, a diferencia de él, tú te diste la oportunidad de conocerlo antes de amarlo.

— ¿Crees que el amor a primera vista es malo? —Pregunto curioso el azabache, por el tono de hablar del contrario lo considero.

— No creo que sea malo; el amor no es malo, somos nosotros los que lo volvemos dañino, toxico. —El pelirrojo tomo un sorbo de su bebida. — Hay ocasiones en los que deberíamos dejar ese sentimiento por el bien de los demás, pero no lo hacemos. Y en el caso del amor a primera vista, bueno, en esos casos siento un poco de pena por esas personas, a diferencia de quienes primero conocemos y tratamos a nuestra pareja para sentir un fuerte sentimiento, ellos simplemente lo sienten, tan fuerte que puede dañarlos.

Sin notarlo, el pelirrojo comenzó a pensar primero en su amigo rubio, quien no tuvo oportunidad de no amar a Madara, pues simplemente lo vio se enamorar, llegando al trágico final; además de rememorar su propia situación.

— ¿Gaara? —Llamo Sasuke, preocupado al verle sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? Ah... Lo siento...—El pelirrojo tomo aire, alejando sus pensamientos. — Regresemos a ti. —No muy convencido, el azabache asintió. — ¿Qué es lo que sentiste cuando lo conociste por primera vez?

— No le preste realmente atención al principio. —Admitió riendo, recordando aquel encuentro. — Ese día había sido invitado por Naruto y Madara para acompañarlos al cine, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que acepte. Estaba más entretenido con los niños, que fijándome si era guapo o no el invitado de ellos cuando me lo presentaron, sin embargo, a las horas Naruto empezó a molestarme diciendo que él no dejaba de verme y ni así realmente lo mire.

— ¿Entonces él se acercó primero?

— Si. — Sasuke sonrió ladino, divertido recordando a un supuesto varón galán, confiado en sus tácticas de seducción. — Se creía un experto en todo, por una hora intento ligar conmigo, pero solo podía pensar en él como uno de esos varones que se cree miel para moscas.

Gaara soltó una leve risa, si, él también conocía tipos así, muchos de sus pacientes eran de hecho personas importantes que tenían una actitud de dominar el mundo pero que no servían ni para pasar la noche.

— Vaya conquistador si no logro atraer ni tu mirada a él. —Sasuke rio, dándole la razón.

— Le dije algo parecido y eso lo desanimo. — Siguió contando el doncel. — Se alejo de mi lado hasta que tuve un problema con la pequeña Ino que insistía en querer un peluche de una de esas máquinas de monedas que debes sacar con un gancho. —Gaara asintió, recordando haber jugado de esas en su juventud junto a un doncel rubio. — Nunca he sido bueno con ese tipo de juegos. La garra nunca me ha querido y he perdido dinero en vano con mis intentos. Él me ayudo a conseguírselo y fue ahí donde yo le preste atención. Cuando él se ofreció a conseguirlo fue cuando realmente me digne a mirarlo. Y sus ojos...—Suspiro enamorado, recordando los sentimientos de aquel momento. Sus mejillas se empezaron a tonar rosas. — Es vergonzoso decirlo...

— No tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

— ¿No tu trabajo es hacerme hablar? —Pregunto simplemente para calmar su desbocado corazón.

— No. —Sonrió de lado. — Mi trabajo es escucharte y aconsejarte, pero es tu decisión que decirme y si vas a escucharme.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, no sabiendo como sentirse con esa franqueza de parte del varón, quien realmente esperaba un poco más de insistencia.

— Sentí una atracción extraña cuando lo miré...

— ¿Extraña? —Enarco una ceja. — ¿Creí que dijiste que no fue amor a primera vista?

— Y no lo fue. —Aseguro, pasando una mano por su cabello al no saber cómo explicarlo. — No fue amor, solo curiosidad por él. Era una sensación extraña, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho o como si fuéramos iguales... por eso confié rápidamente en él. Fue algo dentro de mí, nuevo y excitante lo que me atrajo hacia él. —Se mordió el labio inferior por la vergüenza— Con el pasar de los días fue cuando empecé a sentir el deseo de estar a su lado, de poder tocarlo. Con la convivencia llego el amor. Me gusto, le guste. Nos besamos y continuamos juntos, hablando o simplemente en compañía...—Sasuke guardo silencio, avergonzado de lo que acababa de confesar. — Re... Regresando al tema de la mudanza...—tartamudeo, cambiando el tema y el pelirrojo no dijo nada sobre ello. — Acepte... acepte sin pensarlo...

— ¿Te arrepientes ahora de haber aceptado?

El doncel lo medito unos segundos antes de negar con palabras y con movimiento de cabeza.

— No, solo estoy ansioso. —Asintió, aceptándolo el mismo. — No sé qué ocurrirá en esta nueva etapa, pero quiero averiguarlo. Si estoy con él siento que nada puede salir mal.

— ¿Cuándo te mudaras con él?

— En tres días tiene el día libre por lo que me ayudara con la mudanza. Aunque no tengo muchas cosas en realidad, acabo de llegar al país. —Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona, pues el doncel no había traído más que lo esencial con él.

— ¿Como crees que será vivir con él?

— Agradable. —Contesto con convicción. — No me gusta mucho el bullicio, pero él no es escandaloso, todo lo contrario, es tranquilo y ordenado por lo que no creo que haya problemas. —Respondió dando un bostezo.

— ¿Como te encuentras? —Cuestiono algo preocupado por el estado del doncel, durante la sesión había bostezado en varias ocasiones y sabía que tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

— Bien, pero estoy cansado. —Se tallo los ojos. — En estos días que no había podido acercarme a él, no había podido dormir bien. —El psicólogo asintió, anotando algunas cosas en su block. — Incluso las pastillas tardaban en hacer efecto por mi desesperación, pero ahora que he hablado con él de repente me siento cansado.

— Te despertare en cuanto acabe tu horario.

El doncel solo asintió, agradeciendo y recostándose en el diván. Era extraño que aceptara algo así pues nunca había logrado conciliar el sueño alrededor de un extraño, pero Gaara le daba confianza, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por Morfeo.

**.**

**…**

**.**

— Hable con Naruto, le he contado todo. —Hablo mientras miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Se alegro y me pido que le mandara saludos de su parte... y a ti también.

El pelirrojo asintió, agradeciendo el detalle. Él también quisiera hablar con su mejor amigo tan libremente, pero era mejor así, pequeños correos de cuentas falsas y llamadas cortas de vez en cuando. Tal vez Minato no contaba con una fortuna económica como los Uchiha, pero tenía varias conexiones tanto en la policía como en la política, no por nada era un gran abogado.

— ¿Como ha ido todo? —Pregunto tranquilamente, mirando la espalda del azabache.

Era su primera sesión desde que el doncel se había mudado con su novio hacia una semana, y al ser la primera vez que su paciente compartía casa con alguien que no fuera un pariente de sangre, le preocupaba su estado mental. Aunque le sorprendía bastante lo relajado que parecía el doncel e incluso lo comunicativo que estaba siendo en esa ocasión.

— Bien, vivir con él es relajante. —Respondió volteando a ver a su médico. — Ha modificado su horario para llegar al departamento temprano y poder cenar conmigo. Me cuenta sobre su día y me pide que le hable del mío. Es muy atento, escucha todo lo que le digo. Me gusta la libertad que tengo en el tiempo que llego de mi trabajo y él llega, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es agradable y cuando estamos juntos...—Sasuke guardo silencio avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿No crees tener problemas con él? —Comprendiéndolo, el varón prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

— No, tenemos muchos gustos parecidos por lo que nos entendemos muy bien y entendemos que el contrario necesita su espacio en ocasiones. él es bastante comprensivo conmigo...—regreso la mirada al pelirrojo. — Por cierto...—se acercó al sofá para sentarse— Llamo de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —En secciones anteriores, el doncel le había dicho que había recibido llamadas de parte de su madre.

Una llamada después de un mes y medio desde que dejo Suecia revelo que esa mujer apenas se había dado cuenta que su hijo no estaba en casa. Sasuke le había dicho sobre su ascenso y le aclaro que le dejo una nota pues, aunque la espero una semana para explicarle antes de viajar nunca la vio, y él no podía posponer más el viaje. Cuando le conto a su madre sobre su nueva ubicación, ella demando que regresara, algo que tenía sorprendido y preocupado al azabache.

Según lo dicho por Sasuke, Shizune Yuki no era una madre que se preocupara sobre donde estaba y mucho menos cuestionara sus decisiones demandando cosas, y el hecho de que ahora que la mujer le exigiera algo ahora, lo tenía molesto, ansioso, irritado y preocupado. Especialmente lo último porque la mujer no ha dejado de llamar para pedirle que regresara.

— No conteste, aunque si escuche el mensaje de voz que dejo. —Respondió irritado, acariciando su cuello.

— ¿Y que decía? ¿Lo mismo que el anterior?

— Si, sigue ordenándome que regrese a Suecia. No entiendo su actitud. —Bufo. — ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por mí? —Pregunto al aire, bastante molesto. — Además, no es como si mi padre fuera a regresar y necesite mi presencia para fingir ser la madre perfecta.

La voz del doncel empezaba a mostrar su molestia e inconformidad sobre el asunto, pues no sería extraño -aunque a su pensar si imposible- que su padre fuera a regresar y esa fuera la insistencia de Shizune para que regresara, no sería la primera vez que lo quería en casa para fingir que eran una madre y su hijo unidos, esperando al padre que pocas veces estaba, fingiendo de ese modo ser la familia perfecta.

— ¿Y si tu padre realmente regreso? —Pregunto Gaara, abarcando un tema delicado del doncel pero que el profesional sabía que mientras más hablara sobre eso, se libraría de la carga que le generaba. — ¿Nunca has pensado en contactarlo por tu parte?

— Ni siquiera se donde trabaja mi padre. —Confeso, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. — Seguramente le fue infiel a mi madre y esta ni cuenta se dio, incluso podría estar en estos momentos con esa aventura.

— ¿Y tú como te sientes con eso? Por supuesto, asumiendo que fuera verdad.

— No me importa realmente. —Alzo los hombros, restando importancia al asunto. — Le quiero, es mi padre, pero realmente hace mucho dejo de importarme lo que hace con su vida. De pequeño me dio cariño, pero conforme crecí... bueno, digamos que deje de ser "su hermoso doncelito" para ser "el desastroso doncel que solo le daba problemas" ...

Suspiro para calmar su corazón, no lo decía, pero realmente le dolió la actitud que tomo su padre para exigirle ser el mejor y lo frio que se volvió cuando fallaba. Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que ocultaba, pero guardo silencio, anotando en sus notas ese detalle.

— Aunque, sentiría pena por mi madre.

— ¿Pena? ¿Por qué?

— Porque a pesar de todo, mi madre está muy enamorada de mi padre. No sé cómo se fijó en ese hombre tan frio.

— Bueno, es solo una suposición. —Dijo Gaara, notando que al doncel realmente le dolía imaginar ese escenario. — Regresemos al tema de tu madre, ¿qué harás con ese asunto?

— No volveré, ni siquiera sé que quiere. —Respiro profundo, relajando sus hombros. — Soy mayor de edad, no puede exigirme nada.

— ¿Y qué harás si viene a Japón?

— No creo que venga, su trabajo como medico la tiene tan ocupada que no tiene tiempo de sobra. Además, que es su vida, no creo que solo porque no estoy la deje por mí ahora si antes no lo hizo. En algún momento se rendirá de llamar, ni siquiera entiendo su exigencia. No quiere darme explicaciones del porque le molesta. No sé si es porque vine a este país o porque simplemente me fui.

— ¿Cuál crees tú que sea el problema?

— No tengo idea. No hay nada que ella tenga de que quejarse. Nunca está en casa y desde que yo también comencé a trabajar, casi ni nos veíamos. Lo peor es que me está molestando tanto que él se ha dado cuenta

— ¿Él te ha preguntado sobre las llamadas de tu madre?

— No, aunque he visto que desea hacerlo, pero parece que espera a que yo le hable primero sobre esas llamadas que ya no contesto e ignoro.

— ¿Piensas decirle?

— Lo hare. —Asintió. — No quiero que esto sea un problema entre nosotros.

— ¿Crees que te diga que tienes que volver? ¿Qué se ponga del lado de ella?

— Es bastante responsable así que probablemente me diga que regrese para hablarlo adecuadamente con ella, que todo esté en buenos términos con mi única familia y para que pueda vivir aquí con él. —Sasuke lo medito, escuchando desde ya la voz de su pareja diciendo eso. —Incluso podría decir que me acompañara para presentarse. —Suspiro. — Aunque eso es algo que no deseo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Gaara atento a todo. — ¿Crees que ella lo trate mal?

— Mi madre es una buena persona, es amable con otros, no obstante, siempre está ocupada. Y, aunque suene mal que un hijo hable así de su madre, la verdad es que no sé cómo reaccione cuando se entere que vine tras un hombre.

— ¿Entonces no planeas hablar con tu madre?

— No por ahora, lo hare una vez que se calme.

— ¿Y cómo sabrás que se ha calmado si no hablas con ella?

— Lo sabré cuando deje de llamar cada hora y mejor espere un día a que la llame.

— ¿Y si tu pareja insiste?

— Le hare ver que yo soy quien mejor conoce a la mujer que me dio la vida y yo sabré manejarla.

El celular del doncel interrumpió la siguiente pregunta del pelirrojo, quien con un gesto de mano le invito a ver al causante de la notificación. Sasuke saco el aparato de su mochila sonriendo levemente al leer el mensaje.

— ¿Me puedo ir?

— ¿Es importante?

— Es él, dice que salió temprano y quiere llevarme algún lado.

— Nos vemos mañana. —Le sonrió animándole.

Por lo regular el pelirrojo no hubiera permitido la interrupción de una sesión, pero al tratarse de ese doncel, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para abrirse al mundo, no sería él quien le detuviera, le cortara las alas que apenas abría.

— Gracias.

**.**

**…**

**.**

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —Consulto nervioso, mordiéndose la uña.

Sasuke no sabía cómo enfrentar el nuevo reto que su novio ponía a su relación, al menos ese era un gran reto para él, quien había pasado de una vida soltero a seguir a su enamorado a otro país, dejando atrás a su único familiar con el que todavía tenía una relación, sino solida al menos existente. Si bien su pareja respeto su deseo de esperar hasta que él lo considerar conveniente para presentarle a su madre, pidió de su tiempo para presentarle a su familia.

— Lo que tu desees. Si crees que estás listo para afrontar a su familia, ve. Si no, pide más tiempo. Seguramente te lo dará. Y nadie debería obligarte a hacer algo a lo que no te consideres capaz aún.

— Lo sé, pero no es no esté listo, en realidad no tendría problemas con conocer a sus padres, mi deseo es que nuestra relación sea seria, pero...

— ¿Qué te detiene?

A su parecer, si el doncel estaba listo para enfrentar a la familia de su pareja y deseaba una relación formal en todo sentido con su pareja, no entendía porque se detenía justo en ese momento, donde el simple hecho de conocer a tu próxima familia política es un paso importante para una relación.

— Que se tratan de los enemigos de Naruto...—respondió para mirar hacia la ventana, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el psicólogo que no dijo nada, pero se tensó ante sus palabras.

Ambos sabían la historia de su amigo en común y del mismo modo el tipo de familia a la que Sasuke estaba por entrar si su relación seguía avanzando. Conocían parte del terreno que estaba por pisar y las consecuencias de dar un paso en falso, después de todo, nadie juega con esa familia y sale bien librado.

— Naruto te diría que no te preocuparas por él. —El pelirrojo le miro con una sonrisa ladina, seguro de su respuesta. — Él ya es feliz junto a Madara y sus hijos, así que tú debes de pensar en tu propia felicidad.

— Lo sé, ese tonto es así de noble. — recordando a quien llego a considerar un hermano durante los años de convivencia. — Pero yo no soy Naruto, y no soy tan amable como él. Todo lo contrario, soy bastante rencoroso.

— El rencor no lleva a ningún lado, especialmente cuando no es tu problema. —Le recordó.

— Naruto es mi amigo, así que si es mi problema. —se miraron a los ojos, esperando vencer en esa batalla de miradas. Saliendo victorioso el varón. — De acuerdo no es mi problema como tal, pero me es imposible. Se que podría arruinar la cena si alguno de ellos menciona algo contra ese rubio. él me ha contado lo que se habla entre su familia sobre ellos y aunque dudo que saquen un tema a si de intimo frente a un recién conocido, siempre existe la posibilidad y en ese caso... Ellos no saben que lo conozco así que...—Busco las palabras para continuar. — Me gustaría evitarle problemas a él.

— Entonces habla con él, resuelvan juntos este problema si es que desean seguir adelante. No hay mejor manera para entenderse que hablando. —Aconsejo el psicólogo con calma, entendiendo perfectamente al doncel, pues el mismo no reaccionaria bien si alguien insultara a su amigo en su presencia. — Y estoy seguro que tu pareja entenderá perfectamente, después de todo, es de los pocos Uchiha que aun respetan a Madara.

— Lo sé, lo sé...—suspiro— Hablare con él y llegaremos a un acuerdo, aunque probablemente lograra convencerme.

— ¿Y has sabido sobre tu madre?

— Si, al fin dejo de llamarme todo el día y espero a que la llamara. —Dijo Sasuke regresando al diván de la habitación y tomando asiento, bebiendo el café que le dio el profesional casi al llegar.

— ¿Dejo de insistir en que regreses?

— Se podría decir que dejo de insistir en convencerme y paso a la acción.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Cuando me contesto me regaño por ignorarla y sin darme tiempo a que le explicara correctamente y le diera mi versión de los hechos, simplemente dijo que había notificado a mi padre y que él también quería que regresara a casa. Que vendría a Japón a buscarme para llevarme con él por las buenas o malas. ¿No crees que es extraño?

No era una pregunta en la que Sasuke buscara respuesta, pues ni él como hijo la tenía. De lo que ambos estaban seguros los dos, era que ese comportamiento e insistencia de que el doncel regresara a su hogar era bastante extraña.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Dio un brinco cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de manera abrupta, mirando sorprendido al doncel que entro de manera rápida y que cerro con fuerza la puerta, recargándose en ella para deslizarse hasta el suelo. El silencio invadió el lugar. Gaara se mantuvo quieto sentado detrás de su escritorio sin saber que decir o hacer, eran las diez de la noche, hacía tiempo que no tenía pacientes, además de que ese día se suponía que habían cancelado la sesión porque el doncel acudiría a una cena con la familia de su pareja para conocerla, por lo que estaba confundido de verle de esa manera, todo alterado, perdiendo la elegancia y la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke miro alrededor, como si hubiera salido de algún trance y evaluara donde estaba, no entendiendo como llego ahí. Cuando sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los claros, rompió en llanto. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y agradecía internamente al menos haber logrado llegar con la única persona que además de su pareja, podría verle derrumbarse sin hacerle sentir mal.

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño brinco nuevamente en su asiento cuando un grito desgarrador salió del contrario para continuar con un lastimero y doloroso llanto. No entendía la situación, pero Gaara no dudo en levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia el doncel, el cual al sentir su presencia cerca, se abrazó fuertemente a él, buscando un salvavidas para su situación.

— Tranquilo...

Aun con un poco de incomodad, ya que el contacto físico con sus pacientes no era común, Gaara le regreso el abrazo con fuerza al doncel, intentando de darle un poco de contención, demostrándole que no estaba solo en esa situación que parecía ser tan abrumadora.

Sasuke no paraba de llorar a viva voz, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, buscando e intentando aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera en ese mundo. Algunos balbuceos salían de los delicados labios del azabache pero el pelirrojo no lograba entender nada de ellos. Como pudo, lo coloco entre sus piernas, recargando ahora él su espalda contra la puerta y envolviendo al menor entre sus brazos.

Pasaron varias horas en la misma posición, abrazados en el suelo y con el llanto del doncel rompiendo el silencio del consultorio. Con el pasar del tiempo el azabache se tranquilizó, pero nunca dejo de aferrarse al pelirrojo, se sumergió en un estado de trance en el que apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Gaara miro el reloj de la pared, las dos de la madrugada, se sorprendía que estuvieran allí tanto tiempo, pero con el ataque de desesperación que había tenido el azabache lo comprendía, había estado a nada de tener un ataque de ansiedad que se calmó al hablar y asegurarle que no estaba solo, que todo se resolvería. Por la posición no podía ver los ojos del contrario, así que no sabía si estaba dormido o no.

El psicólogo pensó que era momento de que al menos se levantaran de ahí y por lo sucedido era de sabios suponer que el doncel no querría ir a casa, así que debía llamar a la pareja del contrario para avisarle que por esa noche se quedaría con él. No había intercambiado muchas palabras con el varón Uchiha pero sabía que quería bien a Sasuke y estaría preocupado por él toda la noche si no llegaba a dormir a casa, aun si se hubieran peleado.

Además de que debía llamar a su propia casa para explicar su tardanza y pedir que prepararan la habitación de huéspedes para el visitante de esa noche. Se movió un poco, un tanto torpe debido al adormecimiento de sus músculos al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, no obstante, de inmediato sintió el agarre de las manos ajenas sobre su camisa más fuerte, comprobando que el doncel estaba despierto.

— Vamos, acuéstate en el sofá en lo que preparo las cosas para irnos a mi casa. —Pidió, manteniendo un tono de voz relajante, demostrando que era amigo y no enemigo. — Te prepare un té para que te tranquilices.

No hubo contestación y tampoco algún tipo de movimiento de parte del azabache, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó con todo y el doncel, cargándolo estilo princesa hasta el sofá más grande, en donde lo recostó con delicadeza, cualquier movimiento brusco podría alterar más a su paciente. Aunque tuvo que usar un poco más de fuerza para deshacerse del agarre que este tenía sobre su camisa.

— No quiero estar solo...—dijo en un murmullo.

Sasuke vivió muchos años en la soledad creada por su familia, su padre ausente casi todo el año y su madre de igual modo, a excepción de los días en que sus padres les visitaban, donde Shizune fingía siempre estar a su lado y que eran inseparables, todo para crear al lado de su padre la imagen de una familia feliz. Aun así, siempre solo, hasta que conoció a Naruto y su familia, quienes no dudaron en abrir la puerta de su casa y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, dándole un lugar especial para él.

Convivio con ellos y olvido lo que era la soledad y más cuando le presentaron al familiar de Madara, aquel joven que se robó su corazón con solo semanas de haberse conocido, y que hasta ese momento reparaba no le había dejado solo en ningún momento, ni cuando él tuvo que regresar a Japón se sintió solo, pues recordaba todo aquello que convivieron durante dos meses, fue simplemente su deseo de verlo lo que venció al final y sucumbió a buscarlo.

— No me iré, solo iré a prepararte un té.

Poco a poco, el doncel aflojo el agarre, dejando caer sus manos cual peso muerto. El pelirrojo se dirigía a la cafetera que tenía para momentos así, a veces sus pacientes sufrían ataques de ansiedad y los ayudaba a tranquilizar una buena taza de té. Preparo rápidamente dos tazas -una de té y la otra de café- para regresar con el doncel que aun parecía ido. Estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de Sasuke, podía decir sin equivocarse que el contrario no era una persona fácil de perturbar, incluso si hubiera tenido una pelea con su pareja no estaría en ese estado, así que algo realmente grave debió ocurrir.

Podría haber sido durante la cena, talvez antes o después, pero por el momento solo eran suposiciones de su parte. Tendría que primero dejar que el doncel se tranquilizara.

— Aquí tienes. —Dejo la taza en la mesita del centro, mientras se sentaba justo en el suelo frente al doncel.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sasuke por fin se movió, sentándose con lentitud como si apenas pudiera mover su cuerpo por culpa del dolor, y no era un dolor físico sino emocional, que por experiencia el psicólogo sabía que era de los peores. El mayor dolor para un ser humano no es el físico; sino aquel que te roba la ilusión por la vida.

Con la misma lentitud con la se sentó, Sasuke estiro el brazo para tomar la taza, tomando apenas pequeños sorbos del té que para si no tenía sabor alguno. Había tenido que dejar su mente en blanco, pues de lo contrario, no hubiera dejado de llorar, gritar y reprocharle al destino, cupido o al mismo mundo su desgracia. Actuaba por impulso, sin realmente pensar sus acciones, fue de esa misma manera en que llego al consultorio de Gaara después de salir corriendo de la mansión Uchiha.

— Me siento sucio...—susurro mientras tomaba un pequeño trago.

Gaara estaba realmente sorprendido de ver como Sasuke tomaba del té como si nada, aun con su advertencia de que estaba caliente cuando tomo la taza. Le vio hacer una pequeña mueca al quemarse la lengua, pero ni aun así el doncel se detuvo, siguió bebiendo el té. Supuso que, en ese momento, el dolor físico que podría sentir el doncel estaba siendo un alivio, como si con el dolor físico pudiera contener el emocional, una salida superficial que utilizaban algunos de sus pacientes, no era saludable y él les ayudaba a no continuar con ese método, no obstante, por esa ocasión haría esa excepción. Sasuke necesitaba un alivio, algo que lo retuviera en la realidad.

— ¿Deseas darte una ducha?

Sabía que el doncel no lo había dicho de forma literal, pues a pesar de su estado, aun portaba la ropa de gala con la que había asistido a la cena familiar de su novio, no obstante, tal vez el baño ayudara a aliviar un poco su estado emocional.

— No creo... yo...—No sabía que decir, todo brotaba por salir de sus labios, pero él quería retenerlos dentro de su boca, temiendo que si los decía en voz alta fuera...

— La realidad. —Dijeron a la vez los dos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yukihana-Hime:** Espero les gustara y disfrutaran de la lectura. Comentarios son bien bienvenidos.


	2. Secreto

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡ULTIMO CAP! ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**.**

**TITULO:** A.S.G Secretos

**RESUMEN:** Los secretos de Familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a quienes involucra...

**CLASIFICACIÓN****:** +18 años

**CATEGORÍA****:** Naruto

**GENERO:** BL, Drama, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Muerte de personaje, Asesinato, Incesto.

* * *

**SECRETO**

* * *

— Él está bien, no deberías preocuparte...—Gaara escucho a través la voz confundida y preocupada de la pareja de Sasuke, a quien por segundo día debía cubrir. — Le diré que se comunique contigo en cuanto pueda... Muy bien, te mantendré al tanto... Hasta luego...

Cuando colgó, le fue inevitable suspirar. No era bueno mintiendo y mucho menos a parientes de sus pacientes, no obstante, desconocía lo que paso y el novio de su paciente estaba igual o más confundido que él, pues ninguno sabia porque Sasuke había salido de la mansión Uchiha en cuanto el varón presento a sus familiares.

— ¿Debería de llamar a Naruto? —Pregunto a la nada.

Realmente se debatía por llamar a su amigo o no, pero el secreto profesional le retenía. No podía revelar nada de lo que sucedía con Sasuke sin su consentimiento y en el estado en que estaba dudaba que lo obtuviera, sin contar que no era del todo seguro que Naruto estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Comenzaba a estresarse al no saber que hacer, Sasuke no había dicho nada desde aquella noche de la cena desastrosa. Le había llevado a su casa después de que se tranquilizara, su pareja le ayudo vigilándolo mientras se bañaba y se vestía, le dieron un poco de comida para que no durmiera con el estómago vacío, y desde ese día, Sasuke no había querido salir de la habitación de huéspedes que le cedió. Debía tener una respuesta, un indicio de lo que sucedía para desarrollar algún plan para ayudarlo, no era bueno ni saludable que siguiera ese rumbo.

Y lo único que se le seguía ocurriendo es llamar al amigo que tenían en común, después de todo fue gracias a Madara y Naruto que Sasuke conoció a su pareja, y el primero era su familiar, seguro Madara podría darle algo con que trabajar. Solo preguntaría si ellos sabían alguna razón por la que Sasuke salió corriendo, después de todo el novio del doncel le había contado que llamo a su familiar para contarle lo sucedido, gracias a eso, él no revelaría nada que no conocieran los contrarios.

Cuando estaba por tomar el teléfono, alguien toco la puerta de entrada. Reviso el reloj de pared para verificar la hora, ya que, según su agenda, el siguiente paciente debía llegar en dos horas. Ante la posibilidad de que alguno de sus pacientes hubiera tenido un problema y buscara su asesoría fuera de horario, guardo todos los documentos ajenos bajo llave en su cajón del escritorio.

— Adelante.

Contuvo su expresión de sorpresa para no incomodar a su paciente dándole más peso al asunto.

— Lamento molestar.

— Sasuke, buenas tardes. —Le invito a tomar asiento. — ¿Quieres un café?

El doncel tomo asiento en el diván, asintiendo al ofrecimiento. Respiro profundo, observando el lugar, vagamente recordaba haber estado ahí la noche de la cena. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al solo recordar la causa de su sufrimiento. Una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla y tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para mitigar tanto el frio que sentía como el dolor. Recuperando la compostura cuando el varón se acercó a él.

— Llame a tu casa para avisar que te quedarías unos días en mi casa. —Notando lo tenso que se puso ante la mención de su hogar, el psicólogo prefirió dejar ese tema, había pensado que eso lo aliviaría, pero se equivocó. — ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

— Estoy un poco mejor. —Respondió el azabache, tomando un sorbo de la bebida. — Gracias y lamento las molestias que te cause a ti y a tu pareja sin motivo.

— Tienes tus motivos, que no sean de nuestro conocimiento no cambia que son importantes. —Le aclaro el profesional. — Había dejado indicaciones en casa para que te atendieran, si te sientes mal deberías haberte quedado a descansar.

— Necesitaba salir.

El _"necesito hablar"_ no fue dicho, pero fue obvio para ellos que eso era lo que buscaba el doncel. El pelirrojo asintió, manteniendo un silencio por varios minutos de parte de ambos; uno esperando que el contrario hablara y el doncel buscando como empezar la charla. Gaara noto que el doncel deseaba hablar, pero no encontrando un punto de inicio decidió darle un empujón.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó en voz baja para darle entender que no era un enemigo, que su presencia no era una amenaza y si una ayuda.

Nuevamente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus oscuros ojos, dejo rápidamente la taza en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos intentando acallar su lamento, su dolor. Habían pasado días, pero el dolor seguía presente, la traición y la confusión envolvían su mente.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto entrecortado a causa del llanto. — ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso Dios nos odia?

El estómago de Gaara se contrajo, Sasuke no era una persona de Dios, de hecho, el doncel le aseguro tiempo atrás que nunca había rezado en alguna ocasión, así que el simple hecho de que el doncel lo mencionara en ese momento lo inquietaba.

— ¿Sasuke? —El pelirrojo sentía que, si continuaba hablando el azabache se rompería, se veía tan vulnerable que no parecía el doncel rebelde, seguro e independiente que siempre aparentaba ser fuera de su consulta. — No necesitas hablar de esto si no...

—Itachi es...—Interrumpió el doncel o más bien, no noto al varón hablar. Itachi Uchiha es... es mi...

Gaara puso toda su atención al doncel al escuchar el nombre de su pareja, por lo regular el doncel nunca había usado el apellido del varón que robo su corazón porque a palabras de Sasuke, le recordaba a la familia que entristecía a su mejor amigo.

—...Es mi hermano...—Al fin logro poner la realidad en palabras. — ¡Itachi Uchiha es mi hermano! —Grito, dejando que su llanto fluyera cual sangre. — ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?! ¡Mi novio es mi hermano!

Desde aquella noche en que se enteró de la verdad pensó mucho en ello, busco donde su vida se distorsiono tanto, todo en su mente nunca lo dijo en voz alta y al hacerlo, sintió el peso de la realidad aumentar sobre sus hombros. Se sentía sucio, un ser impuro. Se despreciaba, aunque sabía que no era su culpa.

Fue imposible para el varón no abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, de entre todos los escenarios que se imaginó que podrían haber alterado a Sasuke de esa manera; desde la muerte de su madre hasta que hubieran abusado de él, fueron aplastados y humillados con esa simple revelación. Simples palabras que tenían mayor peso que muchos pecados y muchas consecuencias. Esa relación que de por si era diferente y difícil para el doncel se había vuelto la guillotina para Sasuke y él lo sabía.

Era un gran psicólogo, la modestia podía morir al lado de él, pues sabía que su silencio sepulcral y sus conocimientos lo hacia el mejor en su profesión y era por ello que sus pacientes confiaban en él, durante su vida profesional había escuchado desde la peor vida llena de maltratos y abusos hasta la más sucia vida llena de culpas y asesinatos, tantas historias como pacientes ha tenido a lo largo de su carrera, pero solo dos ocasiones escucho algo similar.

_"Mi novio es mi padre..." "Mi novio es mi hermano..."_ Tan similares y diferentes a la vez. La primera confesión de su mejor amigo de infancia, de su primer amor; la segunda, de su paciente más reciente, a quien consideraba también un amigo y al que le estaba tomando gran cariño. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero logro contener su primer impulso que fue reír a carcajadas, de burlarse de la ironía de la vida y de la gran familia Uchiha, la cual se daba aires de grandeza y tal vez tuvieran el dinero para ello mas no la calidad humana.

Principalmente el líder del clan, el cual tomo la rienda de la familia tras el exilio del anterior, Madara. Pues si no se equivocaba, Sasuke hablaba de Fugaku Uchiha, ya que hasta donde conocía ese era el nombre del padre de Itachi Uchiha, pareja de su paciente. Y era ese mismo hombre quien más había presionado al resto de la familia para perjudicar a Madara, quien había cometido el error moral de involucrarse con su hijo, un joven del que desconocía su existencia.

— Vaya ironías. —Murmuro lo más bajo que pudo.

Fue gracias a que el doncel continuaba llorando, desahogándose que su murmullo no fue escuchado. Se dedico a esperar que Sasuke se calmara nuevamente para terminar la charla o continuarla, dejando que lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación eran los quejidos de sufrimiento del azabache.

El joven Yuki sufría por que la única persona que con la que llego a desear pasar su vida, con la única con la que se imaginó formar una familia, aquel único varón que alguna vez le intereso, con quien se involucró sentimentalmente y, a la que le entrego todo en cuerpo y alma, a la que más llego amar y desear en ese mundo era su hermano... su carne, su sangre...

El pelirrojo miro hacia la pared, donde un cuadro de él con aquel rubio doncel al que considera y es su mejor amigo colgaba, el único recuerdo tangible que le quedaba de aquella amistad. ¿Naruto lo sabría? ¿Madara tal vez? No, era claro que ninguno sabia esa verdad o de lo contrario hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar ese desenlace, pues ellos mismos habían vivido en carne propia las consecuencias de una relación así.

Cerro los ojos. Vivir ese momento junto a Sasuke traía a su mente viejos recuerdos. El llanto, el sufrimiento, el dolor que había presenciado que daño a su amigo rubio cuando se enteró de que la persona a la que ama es su padre... abrió los ojos de golpe, no era bueno que se sumergiera en el pasado, él era el profesional, pero no puedo impedir que su propia mente sobrepusiera la vieja imagen de un doncel rubio llorando, sufriendo en la cama de un hospital sobre aquel doncel de cabellos negros sentado en su diván. Quiso llorar...

¿En qué mundo vivían? ¿El destino se divertía jugando con los donceles que conocía? ¿Era eso? Porque de ser así, tal vez todas aquellas confesiones no pararían, tenía muchos amigos donceles, muchos conocidos y muchos pacientes. Evitando ver a Sasuke, dirigió su atención a su escritorio, otro error ya que ahí se encontraba un marco con una fotografía reciente de su persona especial, aquel doncel de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda.

Sin muchas opciones y habiendo pasado ya por eso, se levantó del sillón para acercarse a Sasuke que no paraba de temblar, de lamentarse de las circunstancias, murmurando lo sucio que era, declarándose de lo más bajo por amar a su hermano. El pelirrojo estiro su mano acariciando suavemente los cabellos del contrario que al sentir su toque se tensó, pero nuevamente se aferró a él. Gaara con cuidado se sentó a su lado, dejando que el doncel se acostara en su regazo mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos, dándole un apoyo silencioso.

Sasuke se sentía en un mar oscuro y profundo, se sentía ahogarse, estaba cayendo dentro de aquel abismo sin tener a que aferrarse. No tenía una familia que le apoyara y carecía de amigos. Podía ver claramente como la luz de su mundo desaparecía y que por más que intentaba nadar, de alcanzar la luz que era su vida feliz no podía, sentía fuertes grilletes sujetándolo, jalándolo a lo profundo de ese mar de pecado en el que se involucró sin saberlo.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Suspiro, liberando un poco del estrés que sentía. De nueva cuenta estaba esperando a Sasuke para continuar la charla del día anterior si así lo deseaba o simplemente para hacerle compañía como tantas otras veces, ya que el día de ayer fue imposible continuar. Sasuke no estaba preparando para hablar del tema si apenas lo había hecho real para él y claramente lo entendía, por lo que no insistió y simplemente lo llevo a casa.

Su pareja le había llamado media hora atrás para hacerle saber que el doncel Yuki salió de casa, por lo que no podía tardar si fue directamente a su consultorio. Sasuke seguía hospedándose en su casa y aunque los pretextos hacia Itachi -quien desconocía la verdad tanto de porque Sasuke estaba en terapia como de la relación del doncel y Fugaku- se terminaban, no le daría la espalda a su paciente y amigo.

Cuando el doncel azabache llego le invito a tomar asiento, preguntando por su estado de ánimo y temas similares, relajando el ambiente un poco para no presionarle, sería el contrario quien decidiera si tocaban el tema o no.

— Esa noche estaba tan nervioso que al entrar nunca me fije en los portarretratos e Itachi no tiene ninguna foto de su familia a excepción de una de él y su primo Shisui...—Relataba en voz baja el doncel, siendo apenas escuchado por el psicólogo que para no interrumpirle y terminar con el repentino valor que reunió. — Nunca me imaginé que el mismo hombre que lo engendro a él, fuera el mismo que también me dio la vida... ¿Como es eso posible? De entre todos los hombres del mundo...—Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza— En mi mente aun puedo recordar claramente el rostro asustado y sorprendido de mi padre... de Fugaku cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, vagamente recuerdo a Itachi presentándolo. Cuando... Cuando entramos a la sala de esa mansión, primero me fije en su esposa, en la señora Mikoto... Una de las cosas que encontramos curiosas cuando nos conocimos fue que nuestros padres o más bien, nuestro padre se llamara igual, por supuesto nunca lo sospeche porque mi familia usa el apellido Yuki, pero supongo que ese apellido es falso o el de la familia de mi madre... Ahora no sé qué es verdad y que es falso en mi vida...

Gaara comprendía que en esos momentos las cosas en la mente de Sasuke estuvieran revueltas, que no tuviera una línea verbal para contar las cosas y saltara de un tema a otro. Intentaba no hacer movimientos bruscos o interrumpirle, por lo que se limitaba a anotar algunas cosas relevantes en el expediente del azabache.

—...Yuki Fugaku y Uchiha Fugaku son la misma persona. Y yo... yo soy medio hermano del hombre con el que he dormido desde hace casi un año...—Sasuke detuvo su relato, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que sentía al pensar en ese hecho.— Vi el miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando Itachi me presento como su novio... Ahí caí en la cuenta, y al mirar a mi novio... a mi medio hermano yo simplemente sentí asco, me tambalee a nada de desmayarme...—Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar esa noche.— Vi la súplica en sus ojos porque no hiciera un escándalo pero poco me importo, quería respuestas... tal vez había una explicación para su presencia esa noche así que como pude e ignorando la pregunta de Itachi sobre si estaba bien y que estaba pálido, como pude le pregunte..._ "¿Padre de sangre?"_ ... Itachi me vio como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero aun así me respondió; _"...Por supuesto, ¿no somos parecidos?"_ Él me sonrió y aun sus ojos reflejaban amor... Y yo, yo no sé qué expresión tenía, pero supongo que solo empeoro porque me insistió sobre si estaba bien...

Sasuke cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando que su ser entero no se estremeciese, ni por el recuerdo ni por sus sentimientos encontrados. Apretó los puños sobre su pecho, armándose de valor para continuar, debía sacarlo de su mente, buscar apoyo en ese varón que hasta el momento le había ayudado. Naruto le había dicho antes de despedirse que siempre confiara en Gaara, pasara lo que pasara, el rubio afirmaba que el pelirrojo siempre le ayudaría y a pesar de todo, Gaara lo había hecho.

— _"Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿te sientes mal?"_ me dijo, pero yo no me atreví a responderle, mi garganta estaba obstruida y fue justo cuando Fugaku hablo para decir que tal vez necesitase aire fresco y que él me acompañaría al patio trasero que yo... yo simplemente hui...—Sasuke al fin levanto la mirada, clavándola en los ojos-aguamarina del psicólogo. — Salí huyendo de aquel lugar sin detenerme, sin pensar... No sabía a donde huir... Escuche a Itachi llamándome, pero ni eso me detuvo, más bien apresure el paso... Sabía que el departamento que comparto con él no era una opción y yo... Cuando estaba más ofuscado, más temeroso tu rostro aprecio y mi mente... y Yo... yo simplemente vine aquí... contigo...

Gaara no lo resistió y se sentó a su lado, tomando una mano del doncel entre las suyas y manteniendo el contacto visual, transmitiendo su apoyo.

— Hiciste lo correcto... Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti; como amigo o como tu médico.

Sasuke asintió. Con leves caricias de parte del varón en la espalda del azabache el varón le daba su apoyo.

— Aun puedo escuchar la voz de orgullo de Itachi al presentar a su padre, a mi padre...—Sasuke cubrió su boca, intentando no volver a vomitar. — Puedo escuchar mi mundo destrozarse y no sé qué hacer... ¿Qué se supone que haga? —Giro el rostro para encarar al pelirrojo. — ¿Cómo seguir adelante? ¿Cómo demonios salió Naruto adelante después de esto?

Su cabeza dolía. No, más bien, todo su cuerpo dolía... y lo único que deseaba es que ese dolor desapareciera, que todo fuera una mentira, una vil pesadilla... Y que pronto despertara.

— Enfréntalo. —Los ojos aguamarina eran determinados, sinceros. — Regresa con Itachi y enfrenta tu vida.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Gaara suspiro frustrado, habían pasado dos semanas antes de volver a ver a Sasuke. Después de aquella tarde en que lo insto a afrontar su vida, el azabache lloro y se quedó dormido en su consultorio, por lo que tuvo que pedir a su pareja que le llevara a casa mientras el veía a sus demás pacientes. En la noche, a su llegada a casa y tras ser recibido con un beso por su pareja, al preguntar por Sasuke le fue dicho que al despertar agradeció los cuidados y se disculpó por las molestias, retirándose tras asegurar que estaba mejor.

Al siguiente día recibió una llamada del doncel avisándole que estaba en su casa con Itachi y que faltaría a las sesiones del resto de la semana, buscando la mejor manera de enfrentar a su medio hermano y confesarle la verdad. Dos semanas en que lo mantuvo ajeno a lo que sucedía y al fin regresaba, no obstante, el doncel se mantenía callado. Sentándose en el diván, tomando café, jugando con cada pequeño adorno de su consultorio, caminando de un lado al otro o simplemente viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto preocupado al ver las grandes ojeras que tenía el doncel, casi competían con las suyas.

— Ya no aguanto más...—contesto el azabache abrazándose a si mismo.

Su voz tan fría y seca causaba que una gran tristeza inundara el lugar.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Itachi? —Interrogo, aunque sabía que la respuesta era negativa.

En ese mismo momento Sasuke no tenía valor, lo veía en sus ojos, se encontraba sometido a una profunda depresión y aun cuando días atrás había encontrado un poco de valor para enfrentar el problema, tras ver a un Itachi preocupado y al punto del colapso recibiéndolo después de días de evadirlo sin motivo, todo su valor se esfumo.

Había llamado a Gaara al día siguiente en busca de valor, pero no lo encontró y solo pudo contarle lo cobarde que fue al mentirle a Itachi, su pareja o medio hermano -ya no sabía que eran en realidad-, encerrándose en su cuarto desde aquella bienvenida sin darle una excusa valida o al menos el intento de una, evitándolo durante el día y fingiendo dormir en la noche, saliendo de la cama al asegurarse que Itachi dormía.

— No...—fue a penas un susurro que no escucho, pero con el movimiento de forma de negativa con la cabeza le respondió. — Quiero irme... alejarme de Itachi...—al psicólogo a los ojos, conteniendo el llanto, harto de sentirse tan incompetente ante el miedo de lo incierto. — No puedo verlo a la cara sin sentir repugnancia... no sé qué hacer...

Honestamente Gaara no sabía cómo se supone que debía interceder para ayudarle, conocía casi toda la historia, la había vivido en tres ocasiones durante sus años profesionales y con diferentes pacientes, un amor obstaculizado por la sangre y discriminado por la sociedad, todas con la misma base, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Hasta el momento había pensado que era Sasuke quien debía enfrentarlo tal como lo hiciera Naruto en el pasado, pero suponía que al igual que no había dos personas iguales, aunque fuera similar la historia las personas involucradas generaban cambios.

— Aun estoy confundido. —Murmuro el azabache, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. — Busque ayuda...—El pelirrojo lo miro con incredulidad. — Hable con Naruto.

— ¿Y le contaste lo que paso? —El doncel asintió, agradecido de que fuera el varón quien rompiera el silencio. — ¿Te ayudo en algo hablar con él?

— No. —Confeso sincero. — Pero me hizo ver la situación de diferente manera y me hizo entender tu punto de vista, supongo.

— ¿De qué manera?

— Debo hablar con Itachi y tomar una decisión. —Gaara asintió a las palabras del doncel. — No puedo ocultarle que mi padre y el suyo son el mismo, él también debe saberlo y...

—...y tomar una decisión. —Sasuke asintió.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre? —Pregunto tranquilo, suave, siendo amable y no entrometido.

Sasuke tomo asiento frente a él tras escuchar la pregunta, cerrando los ojos a la par que lo ocultaba con sus manos.

— Llama casi a diario, ahora que sabe que vivo con Itachi incluso ha ido a la casa.

— ¿Itachi...?

— No lo ha topado y cuando él contesta la llamada, Fugaku cuelga.

— ¿Como estas seguro que es él?

— Porque conteste una solo vez. —Sasuke alejo las manos y le miro, ya libre de lágrimas y con el enojo ahora reflejado. — Itachi contesto, pero no le respondieron, estaba harto de tantas llamadas en los que él insistía por saber quién estaba detrás de la línea, pero sin respuesta, así que simplemente se lo arrebate y comencé a insultar a quien estuviera llamado. —Negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer en el respaldo. — Estaba por colgar cuando le escuché nombrarme, reconocí su voz de inmediato.

— ¿Colgaste?

— Si. —Suspiro. — No quiero hablar por ahora con él, incluso cuando va a casa finjo no estar.

— Eres consciente que debes hablar con Fugaku, ¿cierto?

— Lo sé, pero primero quiero hablar con Itachi. —Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en los labios del azabache. — Pero supongo que seguir evitando a Itachi no ayuda en ese propósito.

Gaara sonrió levemente de lado, poco a poco Sasuke comenzaba a tomar la iniciativa de su vida de nuevo, aunque se detenía por el simple obstáculo de no saber qué camino tomar. Alejarse de Itachi sin contarle; contarle y alejarse o continuar con él, siendo la última opción la menos probable pues el doncel se sentía mal al solo pensar en ellos como pareja ahora que sabía que compartían sangre. Sasuke necesitaba encontrar esa respuesta antes de hablar con Itachi y su padre, antes de que fuera tarde.

¿Pero cómo encontrar la respuesta adecuada? La sociedad le diría que debía alejarse, terminar con tan aberrante relación, no obstante, ¿esa sería la respuesta adecuada? Si algo había aprendido durante sus años escuchando las vidas de sus pacientes, es que todos debían buscar su propia felicidad sin importar lo demás, pero siempre conscientes de que no debían dañar a un tercero.

Y Sasuke debía ser feliz, sin importarle o preocuparse por alguien ajeno a él e Itachi pues su relación solo los dañaba a ellos, quienes serían conscientes de lo que hacían una vez los dos tomaran su decisión conociendo todo. Fue así como su mejor amigo y su otro paciente salieron adelante, buscando su felicidad antes de escuchar a la sociedad de doble moral, la cual les recriminaba porque poco les importaba su felicidad y las circunstancias.

— Solo tienes que responderte una simple pregunta para encontrar tu camino. —El azabache miro al mayor, quien parecía decirlo para si o como si apenas lo recordara. — ¿Itachi es tu amor, tu felicidad?

El menor bajo la mirada, durante todo ese tiempo poco había pensado en su felicidad, en su amor por Itachi, había estado más preocupado por como el destino jugo con él para que descubriera a su padre y su doble vida.

— Cuando tengas la respuesta, las demás decisiones serán menos difíciles.

— ¿Así que no serán fáciles?

— Tu situación no es fácil, Sasuke y por obviedad no será fácil resolverlo. —Gaara lo miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa un poco más liviana, animosa. — Pero ten en cuenta esto, termine como termine, nos tienes a Naruto y a mí.

El pelirrojo miro atentamente al contrario quién seguía abrazándose a sí mismo y miraba el suelo como si fuera su único salvavidas de no hundirse. Le dio tiempo guardando silencio. La respuesta de su pregunta tardaría y lo sabía, Sasuke se encontraba en una gran encrucijada. Su amor por Itachi o lo que era éticamente correcto, no obstante, al igual que los otros casos, si el doncel dejaba de pensar en los demás y, se centraba en él y sus sentimientos, encontraría rápidamente la solución.

Miro el techo buscando maneras de poder ayudar al doncel, aunque no había nada que hacer hasta que el mismo azabache respondiera esa pregunta.

**.**

**…**

**.**

— Itachi se fue...

Fue inevitable para Gaara fruncir el ceño ante las palabras de Sasuke. Recién habían tomado asiento para iniciar la sesión cuando el contrario suelta la novedad.

— ¿Le dijiste? —Pregunto solo para descartar un motivo.

— No, aun no. —El doncel negó rápidamente. —

— ¿Entonces porque se iría?

— No lo sé. —Acepto sinceramente. — Pero no ha regresado al departamento desde hace tres días... No sé dónde está...

— ¿No te llamo o te ha mando algún mensaje? —Gaara tal vez no había tratado directamente con el varón, pero conocía lo suficiente de él por parte de Naruto y Sasuke como para saber que no haría algo así sin motivo.

— Ya no recibo llamadas ni mensajes de su parte... —Conto el contrario con dolor. — No sé qué hacer... ya no puedo más... me siento tan sucio, es repugnante estar cerca de Itachi, sin embargo, no puedo estar sin él... extraño su presencia. —Había dejado de contener el llanto, al fin dejaba salir todo lo de su interior, todo aquello que no quería admitir en voz alta, pero se acumulaba en su interior. — Deseo que me toque, pero tengo miedo de rechazarlo. No es lo que quiero, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Gaara asintió, comprendiéndole tan bien. La sesión anterior Sasuke le había contado que desde hacía una semana dormían en habitaciones separadas, un gesto hecho por Itachi al notar que su presencia incomodaba al doncel repentinamente, pero hacer eso fue contraproducente, pues Sasuke lo sintió como una ruptura, un claro reclamo a su actitud.

— ¿Sucedió algo como para que se fuera de esa manera?

— Nos pelemos la noche anterior. —Confeso el doncel, recordando aquel momento. — Desde hace días hemos peleado muy fuertes. Itachi desea saber lo que sucede. El porque me he portado tan esquivo desde la cena de sus padres. Lo estoy lastimando y me lastimo, pero no encuentro las palabras de cómo decírselo. No soportaría su rechazo.

El pelirrojo vio la desesperación del doncel al pensar en un escenario donde era él quien ahora recibía el rechazo del varón. Ante sus ojos era tan clara la respuesta de Sasuke, pero entendía que para le fuera verla por sí mismo; toda persona es buena viendo y solucionando los problemas de los demás, pero cuando se trata de los propios, les es difícil ver la salida. Pero del mismo modo, de seguir así, el silencia estaba abriendo una gran grieta en su relación.

— ¿Lo amas?

— Soy un enfermo. —Declaró alzando la vista, sorprendiendo al varón por su rostro lloroso y su sonrisa hueca. — Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que duele.

El pelirrojo asintió, parecía que el azabache al fin lograba dar un paso. Ahora podría hablar con Itachi y darle un fin o un comienzo a su relación. De ellos dependería el final de esa tragedia.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Sasuke.

Cualquier palabra que quiso decir o si siquiera le escucho, no salió de los labios del doncel cuando se levantó con rapidez, dirigiéndose al baño personal que tenía la oficina. Cuando Gaara se acercó al doncel y le vio vomitando, se preocupó bastante... el estado de Sasuke era cada vez peor... era un muerto viviente... El dolor le afectaba no solo emocionalmente, sino físicamente debido a que Sasuke se guardaba todo.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Recargado en el respaldo de su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio, Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en la situación actual de su paciente Yuki; el cual no solo sufría tras enterarse que realmente sus sospechas fueron reales y su padre de aparente conducta intachable, aquel hombre que poco veía, y cuando lo hacía solo le exigía, limitando las muestras de cariño solo cuando le satisfacía los resultados perfectos de sus estudios y actividades extracurriculares, le era infiel a su madre, a aquella que si bien no era perfecta y ponía más atención en el trabajo, a su esposo ausente y luego a su hijo -en ese orden-, le crió con bastante paciencia e incluso, podría decirse sola.

A palabras del doncel, lo peor no era saber que su pensamiento fuera real, sino lo peor era saber que eran ellos, su madre y él, quienes eran la segunda familia; su madre era la amante y él era el hijo ilegitimo, formando de esa manera el pastel.

Decorándolo con la desgracia de haberse encontrado con su medio hermano e ignorante de ese hecho, se enamoró y se involucró con él. Viajando hasta otro país para seguir con esa relación que, en la sombra del secreto de su padre, era una relación incestuosa. Y como cereza del pastel, habiendo concebido un hijo de su unión carnal.

— Está tardando. —Murmuro a la nada después de verificar la hora en el reloj de pared.

Comenzaba a preocuparle, pasara lo que pasara hasta ese momento, Sasuke nunca había faltado o siquiera llegado tarde a la hora. Aun cuando hacía dos semanas acudió a la cita entre ellos con cajas de pruebas caseras y las realizo ahí, pues no quería enfrentar un resultado positivo solo o eso había dicho y Gaara lo entendió, brindándole su apoyo cuando la sospecha de su mal estado físico se corroboro de que no era solo por los errores de su padre y la jugada del destino.

Sasuke se había sentido mal y algunos compañeros de su trabajo al desconocer el desastre familiar que arrastraba insinuaron la posibilidad de un embarazo al saberlo en una relación. Su paciente temiendo esa realidad no tardo en realizar la prueba, y frente a él y el resultado positivo, encontró valor para llamar a su pareja y secretamente medio-hermano, anunciándole el resultado, mas Itachi no contesto.

Razón por la que ese día estaba preocupado. Sasuke había decidido ir a buscar a Itachi a su trabajo para darle la noticia de que sería padre, pues a pesar de saber los riesgos que acontecía un niño de una relación como la de ellos el doncel iba a tenerlo, con apoyo del otro padre del bebé o sin él.

_"— Así como yo no escogí amarlo a él, no puedo escoger si debo amar a este niño, pues simplemente ya lo amo."_

Con honestidad le sorprendió las palabras del secreto Uchiha, pues siempre considero que Sasuke no querría niños ya que los veía como un retraso en su carrera profesional, pero suponía que no debía sorprenderle, jugando con los niños de Naruto fue como convivio el primer día con su paciente. Viendo la hora en el reloj de pared, el varón se decidió por llamar a su paciente. Era demasiado tarde y estaba por terminar la hora designada para su sesión e iniciar la siguiente.

— ¡Sasuke, al fin llegas! ¿Cómo te...? —Hablo con alivio al verle entrar a su consultorio, callando al notar la mirada asustada del doncel. — Te preparare un té.

Sin demorarse, realizo la bebida, observando como el doncel tomaba asiento y miraba su celular en mano como si esperara una llamada. Sasuke no le parecía desesperado sino más bien nervioso. Podía suponer que era debido a que aún no encontraba el valor para hablar con Itachi aunque eso no explicaría porque llego tarde.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

—Itachi ya sabe todo. —Dijo tras darle un sorbo a la bebida.

Gaara asintió, tomando asiento frente a él después de tomar su cuadernillo de notas y de asegurar la puerta, tenía algunos pacientes que nunca tocaban a su puerta y aunque por lo regular no cerraba con seguro por si alguno tenía una emergencia, prefirió hacerlo ante la magnitud de lo que Sasuke guardaba.

— Y Fugaku también. —El varón abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendido, mirándole fijamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. — Ambos saben que tenemos la misma sangre y que estoy esperando un hijo de Itachi.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Fue un accidente. —Interrumpió el doncel, sin poder creérselo ni él mismo. — Fui a buscar a Itachi a su oficina y me sorprendí cuando su secretaria me reconoció, dándome la bienvenida como si fuera a diario y pasándome a la oficina de Itachi sin anunciarme.

— Él hablo de ti en su oficina.

— Eso parece.

Gaara no necesito que Sasuke le expresara que sentimientos le generaba esa afirmación, su leve sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos le dijeron que el doncel estaba feliz de saber que Itachi, aun sin decirle, le había dado un lugar en su vida enfrente de sus familiares -después de todo no podía omitir que la empresa Uchiha era un negocio familiar- y sus empleados, aclarándoles que estaba en una relación.

— Pero al entrar, yo... no sabía que decirle, me quede en blanco al verle. Sentí que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que le vi. —El azabache se estremeció de recordarle tan guapo, tan elegante... tan perfecto detrás de su escritorio. — Olvide lo que iba a decirle e ignore sus preguntas sobre si estaba bien, solo reaccione cuando sentí su toque... Su mano acariciando mi brazo...

— ¿Lo alejaste?

— No era mi intención, pero...—Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no queriendo pensar de nuevo en ello. — No soporte ver su gesto de dolor y estaba por salir de su oficina cuando el me pregunto sobre que hacía ahí. La forma tan fría y seca que uso al hablarme me dejo helado, nunca me había hablado así. Me dolió bastante. —Acepto, agachando la mirada. — Supongo que me lo merecía.

— Continua, por favor. —Pidió Gaara después de unos segundos en silencio.

Al profesional le parecía que Sasuke buscaba una afirmación sobre si se merecía o no tal trato de parte del Uchiha reconocido, pero él no podía darle tal respuesta. No estaba en posición de juzgar, sino de escuchar y comprender, buscar a un punto de apoyo para su paciente.

— Respiré profundo y di media vuelta para encararle. Encontré valor en las palabras de Naruto y en las tuyas, él debía saber toda la verdad y yo ya no soportaba cargar con ello solo. —Suspiro, pasando con dificultad el nudo en su garganta. — Le pregunte porque se había ido de casa y me contesto que era lo mejor si yo ya no lo quería y le evitaba. Le recordé que era su casa y que en tal caso debía ser yo quien se fuera, pero él me interrumpió para preguntar si seguía amándolo...

— Habías ignorado esa parte, ¿cierto? —Sasuke asintió. — ¿Que contestaste?

— Le dije que sí, pero cuando me pregunto por entonces le alejaba, pensé en no contarle nada de Fugaku y fingir que todo seguía igual él intento tocarme de nuevo y yo... yo me aleje de su alcance. No sabía que decirle sobre eso y desvié la mirada, escuchando como me pedía que me fuera, aunque no le preste atención, justo frente a mí, en la pared colgando de un gran marco estaba una foto de él con Fugaku... —Levanto su oscura mirada, clavándola en el varón. — Él le adora, lo he sabido siempre, que Itachi idolatra a su padre, pero ver ese retrato me enfureció, recordándome la mentira que era mi vida y lo mal que yo la pasaba con mi padre.

— ¿Fue un arrebato?

— No me enorgullezco de eso, pero —asintió al admitirlo — tampoco me arrepiento, fue la única forma en que encontré el valor para decir la verdad. _"Fugaku Uchiha es mi padre..."_ Él dejo de correrme y me miro como si yo hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo y créeme, me sentí así. —Sonrió irónico. —_ "Compartimos sangre. Somos medios hermanos..."_ Ignoré de nuevo sus preguntas sobre que tonterías hablaba y seguí diciéndole eso.

— ¿Te creyó?

Sasuke prefirió omitir la parte donde Itachi lo agarro con fuerza de los hombros, agitándolo, ignorando su rostro de repulsión y dolor, gritándole que dejara de decir estupideces. Prefería que Gaara no conociera ese lado de Itachi que él apenas conoció.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Le conté que mi padre era Fugaku Yuki, que siempre creí que tenía el apellido de mi padre, pero resulto ser el de mi madre. Le recordé que le conté que nunca estaba en casa porque supuestamente trabajaba en el extranjero, pero él...

— Siguió sin creerte.

— Si. —Sasuke asintió, suspirando y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. — Pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando le mostré la única foto familiar que tengo conmigo y que nunca le mostré por vergüenza por mi familia disfuncional a comparación de lo perfecta que parecía la suya. —Busco dicha imagen en su teléfono, mostrándosela al varón. — Él se puso pálido y corrió al baño, creyendo que iría a vomitar como lo hice yo cuando me entere, no me importo soltarle la última gran noticia; le confesé que estaba embarazado de él, que seriamos padres...

Sasuke guardo silencio de nuevo, desviando la mirada. Apretando con fuerza sus puños al recordar su gran error. Cerro los ojos, viviendo de nueva cuenta ese momento en las oficinas Uchiha en su memoria. No podía creer que tal escenario fuera casualidad.

— Itachi voltea a verme al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta... —Abrió los ojos y los clavo de nuevo en el psicólogo. — Nuestro padre estaba ahí. Fugaku estaba escuchando todo desde el baño.

Gaara dejo de anotar, incluso tuvo que apretar el bolígrafo en sus manos porque estuvo a nada de tirarlo al escuchar cómo se revelo la verdad. No pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido, incapaz de articular palabra.

— Fue la primera vez que oí y vi a Itachi tan violento. Estampo a Fugaku contra la pared y le exigió que me desmintiera.

— ¿Que hizo tu... que hizo Fugaku? —Se corrigió a sí mismo, recordando que Sasuke prefería llamarle por su nombre que nombrar su parentesco.

— Al menos tuvo el valor de admitir la verdad. —Sonrió de lado, no sabiendo que se suponía debía sentir ahora por ese hombre. — Le dijo que yo decía la verdad y que por eso debíamos terminar lo nuestro. Se enfrascaron en una pelea a gritos sobre su descaro.

— ¿Alguno dijo algo del bebé?

— Fugaku lo menciono, dijo que debía de abortar a este engendro. —El azabache coloco sus manos de forma inconsciente sobre su plano vientre, protectoramente. — Estaba por acercarse a mi mientras me gritaba la abominación que llevaba dentro de mi cuando Itachi lo jalo del brazo y le dio un golpe. Comenzaron a pelearse más fuerte.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Salí corriendo de ahí, encontrándome a su secretaria y le pedí que buscara a los familiares de ellos para que les separaran. Yo no iba a arriesgarme que lastimaran a mi hijo en su forcejeo. —Gaara asintió, de acuerdo con su actuar. — Ella no me creyó, al parecer las oficinas están insonorizadas y no escucharon nada, lo agradezco, pero eso hizo que nadie los escuchara pelear hasta que ella entro y salió gritando por ayuda. No me quede a averiguar en que terminaba todo eso.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

Gaara estaba preocupado por el bienestar del doncel y su bebé, desconocía el actuar de Itachi ahora que sabía la verdad, pero era obvio que Fugaku no se tomó a bien la noticia, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado una reacción positiva de él después de su actitud hacia Madara y su familia con Naruto, pero pensó que al tratarse de sus hijos intentaría un dialogo correcto.

— No lo sé. —Admitió avergonzado. — Supongo que evitar a Fugaku como lo he estado haciendo y también a mi madre, estoy seguro que él la buscara para contarle, me ahorrara hacerlo a mí.

— ¿E Itachi?

— Esperare a que Itachi reflexione y hablaremos. Después... tomare una decisión.

— ¿Como te sientes? —Pregunto bastante interesado.

A sus ojos, parecía que el doncel se había librado de la nube negra que lo bañaba en desgracias, dificultándole la visión. Ver al doncel frente a él en ese momento, le recordaba un poco al doncel que viajo con él a Japón; decidido, confiado, independiente y fuerte. No obstante, todavía le veía un poco temeroso.

— Siento que puedo salir adelante.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Estaba en medio de una sesión con uno de los doctores más prestigiosos de Japón cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Por algunos segundos no reacciono al ver a Sasuke en tal estado; sudado, con la respiración agitada y con su ropa mal acomodada, a nada del llanto y con una expresión horrorizada.

— ¡Sasuke!

Se levanto de golpe y fue hasta el doncel, ayudándole a caminar hasta el sofá que solía usar él. Se disculpo con su otro paciente, pidiéndole que se retirara por ese día, el doctor acepto al ver el estado del intruso, intento ayudar, pero Gaara le pidió que mejor se retirara, después de todo podía hacerse cargo él.

Estaba por levantarse para ir a prepárale un té tranquilizante cuando Sasuke se agarró a su ropa, viéndole al fin directamente, reflejando el caos en su interior. No tuvo tiempo ni de decirle lo que iba a hacer cuando el doncel soltó todo.

— Él cayo solo... Itachi no tuvo la culpa... Yo... yo solo quería que dejara de insistir, que dejara de pedirme que abortara...

— Sasuke, calma. —Pidió el pelirrojo. — Intenta calmarte, por ti y por el bebé...

— Él... Fugaku intento obligarme... Intento subirme a su carro para llevarme a la clínica para que me quitaran a mi bebé... —El azabache no le escuchaba, abrumado por todo solo buscaba decir lo que sucedió. Defenderse y defender a su pareja. — Él solo cayo... Cayo por las escaleras... Itachi no quería... Fugaku no se movía y yo solo... solo corrí...

Gaara hizo todo lo posible por calmarle, lográndolo después de darle un medicamente disuelto en el té. Si, éticamente no debió hacerlo, pero todo lo que decía el doncel le parecía irreal. Sasuke debía estar cuerdo cuando le hablara o de lo contrario lo pondría a él en un dilema, pues hasta donde entendió, tanto Sasuke como Itachi se vieron involucrados en un altercado con Fugaku, quien parecía haber tenido un final fatal.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Inquieto y moviendo de manera inconsciente su pie, Gaara observaba al doncel frente a la ventana que vestía de negro, un semblante más tranquilo, pero igual de lúgubre. Había pasado una semana del incidente en que Sasuke interrumpió su sesión y cayo presa de un ataque de pánico. Tuvo que llamar a Itachi para informarle sobre la ubicación del doncel, pero no le permitió llevárselo e incluso el varón Uchiha no protesto cuando le dijo que se quedaría en su casa de nuevo.

Fue hasta el siguiente día que se enteró de lo que sucedía. En el noticiero matutino informaron sobre la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha por un accidente. El gran empresario había caído de unas escaleras de un puente peatonal camino a casa de su hijo Itachi, las autoridades determinaron que debido a la lluvia de la tarde anterior y a que el afectado portaba zapatos con suela resbaladiza tuvo el accidente, perdiendo la vida por múltiples golpes en la cabeza.

Guardo silencio pues no estaba del todo seguro de lo sucedido realmente aquel día y atado al secreto profesional al ser Sasuke su paciente. Además de un amigo al que había tomado bastante aprecio y estaba seguro que todo tenía una explicación, pues no podía creer que el doncel hubiera atentado contra la vida de su padre por muchas desgracias que le hubiera hecho. Pensó que, al siguiente día, al despertar el doncel le contaría o tal vez unos días después, nunca espero que Itachi Uchiha se presentara en su casa y se llevara al doncel que no dijo nada ni se negó a ir con él.

Durante todo ese tiempo pensó en que hacer, martirizándose entre su deber y su honor, agradeciendo a los dioses cuando el azabache se contactó con él esa mañana para anunciar su asistencia a la sesión de ese día. Sasuke se presentó puntual, vestido de negro y con ojos rojos debido al llanto, manteniéndose callado y viendo por la ventana.

— Sasuke, ¿qué sucedió esa tarde? —No podía posponerlo más, necesitaba respuestas para saber cómo actuar.

Un estremecimiento recorrió por completo al azabache, quien se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños antes de voltear a ver a su psicólogo. Le extrañaba que Gaara no respetara su silencio, pero tampoco lo culpaba, había cometido aquel día de correr a su lado sin explicación más que sus balbuceos, alejándose al siguiente día sin confesar nada en concreto, dejándolo en la incertidumbre creada por lo que se decía sobre la muerte de su padre.

— Regresaba a casa después del trabajo... —el tono de su voz era tan bajo que de no ser por el gran silencio en la habitación no se escucharía — había quedado con Itachi de hablar sobre nuestra situación ese día así que salí antes de la oficina. Iba distraído pensando en lo que hablaríamos cuando al llegar a la cima de las escaleras del puente peatonal casi caí por el jalón a mi brazo. Fugaku me apretaba muy fuerte el brazo, pensé que me lo rompería. —Sasuke acaricio con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho. — él no estaba de acuerdo en que tuviera el bebé.

Gaara asintió, recordaba muy claramente todas las veces que Sasuke le comento que su padre le había llamado para exigirle que abortara esa "abominación de la naturaleza".

— Comenzó a gritarme lo mal hijo que siempre fui para él y sobre el gran error que cometí, me dijo que tenía la misma sangre que Madara. Que tenía que cometer el mismo pecado. —Sasuke bufo al recordar a su histérico padre. — Me rebajo a un prostituto y me exigió acompañarle a una clínica de mala muerte para que me sacaran la monstruosidad que llevo en el vientre. —Coloco sus manos de forma protectora sobre su vientre. — Él me jalaba del brazo y yo forcejeaba, estaba por ganarme cuando Itachi llego a nuestro lado y me alejo de Fugaku. Todo paso tan rápido que no pude evitarlo. Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

Sasuke miro directamente los ojos aguamarina del profesional, demostrándole que no mentía y manteniendo que solo decía lo que realmente paso.

— ¿Que sucedió? —Repitió.

— Itachi y Fugaku comenzaron a discutir, a reclamarse. Él exigía que fuera a esa clínica, que me alejara de su familia y me fuera del país, que era lo mejor, que yo solo había arruinado todo desde mi nacimiento. Dijo que mi madre solo fue una más para él y que solo porque ella quedo embarazada de mi fue que siguió a su lado... Dijo que ella y yo solo fuimos un error... Y que la criatura que llevaba en vientre era el error de su hijo, su verdadero hijo...

Gaara apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo y su cuaderno de notas, queriendo golpear al fallecido por lastimar de ese modo a su amigo. Él ya sospechaba algo similar por lo que llego a contar su paciente en las sesiones anteriores, pareciéndole sospechosa la actitud fría con que lo trataba Fugaku y la actitud forzada de Shizune Yuki por mantener la fachada de que era unida a su hijo cada vez que él les visitaba, pero eso no le daba derecho a dañar a quien solo fue víctima de sus errores pasados.

— no lo soporto. —El pelirrojo dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos y miro, al contrario. — un puñetazo en el rostro... Fugaku solo... Resbalo... cayo por las escaleras al no lograr sostenerse del barandal... E Itachi y yo fuimos incapaces de tomarle de la mano... Él cayo... cayo hasta el final de la escalera en medio de un charco de sangre...

— Sasuke...

— ¡Fue un accidente, te lo juro! —Interrumpió, alzando la voz. — Ni Itachi ni yo queríamos que pasara... Él no pensó que resbalaría y no logramos detenerle... Gaara, tu... tú debes guardar este secreto... debes callar... Por mí, por mi hijo... El funeral fue hace dos días. La investigación se cerró... No muevas más allá...

Gaara guardo silencio, mirando al desesperado doncel que aun sin palabras seguía pidiéndole guardar silencio. Conocía toda la historia y la entendía, comprendía en varios aspectos a Sasuke, aun así, sentía que debía informarlo a las autoridades, pero también no lo quería ni mucho menos podía por el silencio profesional. Si, tal vez debía decirlo, pero en parte Sasuke tenía razón;

— Fue un accidente. —Concluyo Gaara.

Sasuke sintió su alma regresar al cuerpo, asintiendo con una sonrisa a su psicólogo. El pelirrojo acepto callar aun cuando sabía que no era del todo correcto, pero él como profesional estaba obligado a callar como los sacerdotes las confesiones de sus pacientes, tal vez no siempre era correcto y debía romper esa obligación, pero en esta ocasión era como el doncel decía; fue un accidente. Nadie buscaba la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, mucho menos deseaban ser partícipe de esa historia tan trágica, pero todo sucedió de ese modo por culpa del occiso.

Callaría porque para él, era lo correcto y de no hacerlo, solo ayudaría al varón muerto a seguir dañando a las víctimas de sus errores, porque eso eran Sasuke e Itachi, víctimas de las fallas de su padre.

— ¿Que va a pasar ahora entre tu e Itachi?

— Él quiere intentarlo de nuevo, dice que no puede verme como un hermano y que tampoco quiere dejar a nuestro hijo sin padre...

— ¿Y tú? —Le interrumpió, no estaba interesado en lo que quería el varón Uchiha, sino en él, su paciente.

— Yo sigo amándolo... —admitió — pero dentro de mi existe un rechazo hacia él como hombre. No puedo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que compartimos sangre. Eso es lo normal, ¿cierto? —El pelirrojo estaba por contestarle, pero el contrario continúo hablando. — Sé que Naruto decidió seguir amando a Madara a pesar de saber la verdad en menos de tres días, pero...

— Es normal, Sasuke. —interrumpió antes de que comenzara a pensar erróneamente. — algo especial, tú lo sabes. —El azabache asintió. — Él es más del tipo de actuar antes de pensar, y en su momento el actuó a sabiendas de que jamás vería a Madara como lo que es, nunca lo vio de ese modo y nunca lo hará, ya que ese lugar ya lo ocupan Minato y Kushina aunque sus acciones no sean las mejores ahora. —Gaara suspiro. — Tu y yo pensamos antes de actuar, es normal en nosotros no encontrar una solución fácil en esta situación. Tomate tu tiempo y si logras ver a Itachi como el medio hermano que es para ti, está bien, no obstante, si no lo logras tampoco será malo. Él no llego a tu vida formando el lazo que se supone que tienen, es normal que no lo sientas.

— Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haga?

— Solo lo que te haga feliz.

**.**

**…**

**.**

— ¿Crees que estoy enfermo?

Gaara dejo de mover los papeles sobre su escritorio, levanto el rostro para observar a su paciente que leía un libro sentado en su diván. El estado estático del azabache y la piel pálida que poseía le daba la apariencia de ser un maniquí de no ser por su torso subiendo y bajando al respirar. El silencio seguido, por lo que comenzaba a preguntarse si Sasuke realmente había dicho algo o era producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Enfermo? —Pregunto suavemente, como si deseara no ser escuchado, era solo para confirmar si el doncel dijo algo anteriormente.

— Por enamorarme del hombre que comparte mi sangre. —Respondió sin apartar su mirada de la lectura.

El pelirrojo entendió a lo que se refería, anteriormente el azabache lo había mencionado en sus sesiones, por lo que dejo de acomodar sus papeles y tomo asiento frente a él. Estaban en la sesión de esa semana, a medio año de la muerte de Fugaku.

— Enfermo por amarle aun sabiendo que somos medios hermanos... —susurro el azabache sin mover ni un dedo de su posición.

— ¿Te sientes enfermo? —Cuestiono con tono neutral.

— No.

— Entonces no tienes que pensarlo.

— Éticamente está mal. —El doncel le miro.

Gaara estuvo tentado a decirle que éticamente también estaba mal lo que callaron de Fugaku pero habían prometido no volver a tocar ese tema y creer lo que dijeron las autoridades.

— Hace mucho tiempo un amigo me dijo; que los humanos solo tenemos una ética, y es la que nosotros mismos formamos, no lo que la sociedad nos da, aunque finjamos lo contrario.

— Ejemplo...

— Una persona le hizo daño a alguien, tanto daño que los demás sentían lastima por la víctima, así que esa persona dañada busca venganza. — Gaara lo miro a los ojos. — La sociedad al enterarse se dividió. La ética de unos decía que lo hizo fue lo correcto, que era justicia tomar venganza. La ética de otros decía que hizo mal, que por mucho dolor sufriera nada le daba el derecho de hacer lo mismo...

Sasuke asintió, escuchando atentamente el ejemplo que el profesional le estaba dando. Gaara se acomodó un poco mejor en su lugar, buscando las palabras correctas para dar a entender su ejemplo.

—...Los humanos somos egoístas y solo vemos lo que queremos. Tan egoístas, que pensamos que lo que hacemos está bien aún contra las ideologías de otros. Por eso existen tantas culturas, religiones, étnicas... Cada humano siempre vela por sí mismo o los suyos sin importar lo demás. Y tú no tienes que cambiar, vela por ti y por lo seres que quieres sin dañar a los demás sino es en defensa propia. No te detengas por los pensamientos de otros, pues ellos no se detendrán por los defectos que tu veas.

— Gracias...

— No tienes que agradecer... Eso me lo enseño Naruto. — Admitió Gaara, riendo los dos al recordar al rubio. — Estoy aquí para ti, puedes venir cuando gustes. Te escuchare siempre.

El azabache asintió, sonriendo levemente, agradeciendo profundamente todo lo que el varón había hecho por él, no importaba si era su trabajo o no, Gaara lo ayudo a seguir adelante, a no caer en todo ese torbellino de mala racha que le tocó vivir desde su llegada a Japón.

— Gracias. —Volvió a decir, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, el doncel no sentía que fuera suficiente agradecimiento.

Dejo el libro en la mesa del centro y se levantó del diván, tomando su mochila a un lado de él en el proceso. La sesión había terminado por ese día.

— ¿A dónde irán? —Pregunto Gaara, sintiendo un deja vu.

— Itachi quiere que nos tomemos unas vacaciones lejos de Japón, lejos de su familia que ignora nuestra relación sanguínea pero que tampoco me ven como lo idóneo para él. —Rio al imaginar la cara que pondría la madre de Itachi de saber la verdad. — Vamos a ir a ver a Naruto y Madara, a contarles todo. —Respondió Sasuke con cierta felicidad.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres tu? —Pregunto solo para asegurarse.

— Si. —Asintió seguro. — Ambos pensamos que tal vez hablar con ellos nos ayude a nosotros, a entendernos y entender nuestra situación un poco más. Y tal yo al fin logre poder dejar que Itachi me toque...

Gaara asintió, muy de acuerdo con esa idea. Después de todo, personas con la misma situación siempre lograban entenderse y ayudarse. Y como punto extra, Sasuke y Naruto tenían una amistad muy cercana, rayando a los hermanos como la tenía el rubio con él, así que estaba seguro que Naruto lograría ayudarle.

— Quiero volver a tener una relación normal con Itachi. Después de todo, ahora nos une un secreto y la sangre, pero de manera diferente.

Sasuke sonrió al recordar a su pequeño bebé, aquel pequeño hijo que tuvo un mes atrás y que agradecía a los dioses no presentara por el momento algún mal debido a sus progenitores. El pelirrojo asintió de nuevo, ofreciéndole la mano después de levantarse y colocarse frente a él.

El psicólogo le dio un abrazo, pequeño pero que cargaba muchos sentimientos que deseaba transmitir, pues el doncel azabache se había vuelto igual de importante como lo era su rubio amigo. Se separaron y el pelirrojo acompaño al azabache hasta el ascensor para despedirlo. Al ver las puertas de la maquina abrirse, le sorprendió un poco ver a la familia del nuevo doncel Uchiha, inclinando la cabeza como único saludo, le despidió de nuevo de mano y entro nuevamente a su oficina, acercándose a su escritorio.

Tomo asiento tras su escritorio, suspirando al recordar de donde provenía ese sentimiento de deja vu, de modo similar había despedido a Naruto a un viaje. Rio sin poder evitarlo ante lo absurdo de su situación; tres donceles que eran importantes para él compartían historias similares, enamorados de personas de su sangre, pero ocultando o escondiéndose de la sociedad, viviendo y callando lo que para ellos es especial.

Tomo la carpeta de Uchiha Sasuke que se encontraba a todo esplendor sobre su escritorio. Leyó cuidadosamente lo anteriormente escrito y al estar satisfecho con ello se decidió por guardarla en el cajón del fondo bajo llave, mismo lugar donde guardaba la carpeta de Naruto Uchiha. A menos ahí la tendría hasta su regreso al país, pues contrario a Madara y su familia, Sasuke podía regresar.

:::

**Nombre: Sasuke**

**Apellido: Yuki**

**Edad: 26**

**Sexo: D (Doncel)**

**Estado Civil: Soltero**

**Diagnóstico: A.S.G (Atracción Sexual Genética)**

:::

Se despidió de Gaara y le vio alejarse, regresando la mirada a la persona frente a él, la persona que más amaba a pesar de todo y al pequeño retoño que había salido de aquel pecaminoso amor.

— ¿Has acabado? —Cuestiono Itachi, mirando a su amado quién asintió — En ese caso vamos.

Sasuke entro al elevador, tomando a su pequeño de los brazos del varón, quién se lo entrego sin dudar. Estaba distraído viendo a su hermoso hijo, digno de sus genes y los de su actual esposo; un varoncito de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono, cuando sintió un beso en la frente, de forma involuntaria su cuerpo de inmediato se tensó, pero aun así sonrió.

El mismo le había pedido a Itachi que lo tocara ocasionalmente para irse acostumbrando de nuevo a su tacto, una recomendación de Gaara que por ahora funcionaba, al menos ahora su cuerpo no reaccionaba agresivamente a un beso ocasional de su pareja.

Al llegar a la planta baja y caminar hacia el automóvil, el doncel se adentró en el lugar del copiloto después de acomodar al infante en la silla de seguridad en la parte de atrás. Itachi arrancó el automóvil, alejándose de aquel edificio donde sabía que Sasuke contó su vida a la persona que se dedicaba a escucharlo, aconsejarle y era un apoyo emocional para él. No es que le molestara, muy al contrario, le estaba agradecido al psicólogo Sabaku No, más entre ellos había cierta tensión debido a que el varón pelirrojo conocía todo sobre ellos, incluida la muerte de su padre.

Sasuke dejo de mirar por la ventana para verificar a su bebé, que le sonrió desde su lugar en la parte detrás. Le regreso el gesto y por accidente al mirar de nuevo hacia adelante, sus ojos se detuvieron en la mano de Itachi sobre la palanca del auto. Miro a su pareja, quién tenía fija la vista al frente y no espero la acción del doncel.

Para Sasuke, desde que se enteró de la verdad el no poder tocar a su amado lo lastimaba, pero el hacerlo le provocaba repugnancia, y ahora aún sentía náuseas, aunque eran menores y soportables. Podía tocar a su prometido y ver a su hijo como un milagro de amor. Así que, sin dudar, coloco su mano arriba de la de Itachi, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ninguno menciono nada, pero estaban felices por el simple hecho de mantenerlas juntas. Ese era un gran paso para ellos.

**.**

**…**

**.**

El leve toqueteo en la puerta de la oficina lo alejo de sus pensamientos, suspiro y cerró los ojos dando permiso sin saber quién era. Un paciente, un conocido, poco importaba, siempre estaba abierto a recibir a quien buscara su ayuda, aunque debía comenzar a pensar en contratar a alguna secretaria que el ayudara, sino lo había hecho anteriormente era debido a que gustaba de darle ese grado de privacidad a sus pacientes, recibiéndoles desde el inicio el mismo y que nadie más que ellos estuvieran al tanto de su relación profesional.

Escucho suaves pasos que se acercaron a su escritorio justo a su lado, iba abrir los ojos cuando sintió los brazos ajenos rodear su cuello, abrazándole y en vez de espantarse se relajó aún más; solo había una persona que lo abrazaba de ese modo y que lograba transmitirle paz, además de que reconocería donde fuera esa leve fragancia a menta.

— Es hora de irnos, he venido a recogerte. —Murmuro suavemente en el oído de Gaara sin obtener respuesta del pelirrojo — ¿Sucede algo?

El visitante cambio de posición, colocándose delante del psicólogo y sentándose sobre el regazo del varón, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del mayor, quien abrió sus ojos al fin.

— ¿Crees en el destino? —Gaara fijo sus ojos aguamarina en un par de ojos similares. — ¿O en las casualidades?

— ¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

— ¿Crees que sea posible que sea casualidad que las personas en situaciones similares se junten o que sea obra del destino que se conozcan en algún punto de su vida?

El menor lo medito unos segundo antes de dar su respuesta con una sonrisa ladina, traviesa.

—Papá solía decir que el destino o las casualidades no existen, que todo lo que sucede en nuestras vidas son consecuencia de nuestras acciones.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Yukihana-Hime:** Bueno, sorpresivamente termine esto en menos días. Espero les haya gustado aun cuando el tema sigue siendo delicado. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta saga con una nueva pareja.

**Nos vemos~**

**Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
